ILUSION
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: kali ini merupakan penggabungan dua dunia shinobi dan juga masa kini, jika di cerita fict saya yang The world exchanges, Sasuke yang terjebak di jaman dulu, sedangkan di cerita ini Sakura dan Naruto yang terlempar ke masa depan dan mereka bertemu dengan Hinata dan Sasuke di dunia modern,Hinata disini sangat OOC sekali, saya mengambil dari karakter the movie 6, R&R..
1. Chapter 1

Kagebunshinojutsu..

Blaamm !..

Sakura-chan !

Narutoooo ... !

Sraaaaakkkkkkkk ...

Blusshhh ..

..

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura yang tengah terkulai lemas karena bantingan dari dari Kisame.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, emerlardnya mulai bisa melihat Naruto yang kini tengah mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Naruto" ujarnya lirih.

"Sakura-chan, syukurlah kau telah sadar."

Sakura mencoba untuk bangun menjadi posisi duduk, emerlardnya terbelalak saat di lihatnya kini di sekitarnya tampak berdiri bangunan bangunan tinggi raksasa.

"Naruto, dimana ini?"

"Eh?" Naruto membalikan badannya, dan,-

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

Dengan cepat Naruto dan Sakura terhempas ke samping karena baru saja mesin beroda empat hampir saja menabrak keduanya.

"Benda apakah itu? Apa itu kutchiyose Akatsuki?" Naruto memasang pose bingung,

"Naruto, sepertinya kita berada dalam genjutsu Itachi." Sakura menimpali.

"Apa? Genjutsu? Tch.. Bagaimana kita keluar dan terlepas dari genjutsu ini Sakura."

"Kita harus mencari jalan keluarnya Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, keduanya akhirnya berjalan untuk mencari sebuah jalan keluar.

**Hallo Mina-san, bertemu lagi dengan saya.. kali ini merupakan penggabungan dua dunia shinobi dan juga masa kini, jika di cerita fict saya yang The world exchanges, Sasuke yang terjebak di jaman dulu, sedangkan di cerita ini Sakura dan Naruto yang terlempar ke masa depan ketika keduanya melawan Itachi dan Kisame.**

**Hinata disini sangat OOC sekali, saya mengambil dari karakter the movie 6, penasaran dengan ceritanya? Mari kita simak kelanjutan ceritanya di TKP.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**~Lavenderviiolletta~**

**"ILUSION"**

**.**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**[Sakura H. x Naruto N. ]**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tiiiddd__...__t__iiidddd ..._

.

Seperti biasa , Sasuke setiap paginya menjemput Hinata untuk pergi ke kampus bersama, Setelannya yang notabene fashionable, membuat Sasuke semakin terlihat lebih perfeksionis, dia mengenakan celana jins berwarna biru tua, T-shirt berwarna hitam dan di pandu dengan Jaket Nike berwarna putih dengan sepatu sport berwarnakan sama dengan jaketnya, ia melepaskan handsfree yang melekat di telinganya ketika wanita seksi di hadapannya datang menghampirinya, yah.. Hinata Hyuuga, wanita bersurai indigo itu selalu tampak seksi di keseharian hidupnya, pagi ini Hinata mengenakan rok mini sependek 15 cm diatas lutut, dengan balutan tangtop berwarna ungu ketat dan jaket jins berwarna biru tua senada dengan warna rok mini jins nya, rambutnya tergerai sepinggang, pulasan blush on di pipi nya yang putih, dan lipstik berwarna merah tampak mencolok, hal itu menjadikannya glamour, namun tetap cocok dan terlihat semakin cantik.

"Semakin hari rok mu semakin pendek." Sasuke berkomentar.

"Diam lah, dan jalankan saja mobilnya dengan benar."

"Hinata, kau terlalu mengobral pahamu yang putih dan mulus itu, sungguh sangat di sayangkan" Kembali Sasuke beragrumentasi.

"Tch. Apa maksudmu? Belum menjadi pacarku saja kau sudah sangat cerewet sekali Sasuke."

"Lalu, kapan kau bisa menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu? Sudah cukup lama aku menunggumu Hinata."

Hinata menguap mendengar Sasuke selalu dan selalu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Topik pembicaraanmu selalu membosankan."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam, dia selalu mengalah pada Hinata, yah jika tidak, Hinata selalu meledak ledak dan mengamuk, dan hal itu paling di takuti oleh Sasuke, dia takut, Hinata marah padanya, sangat tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

..

...

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

Hinata menjerit saat Sasuke hampir saja menabrak dua manusia berkostum aneh.

"Tch.. Sial." Sasuke segera berlari untuk melihat korban yang nyaris di tabraknya.

"Eh?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat dua manusia berkostum ninja yang menurutnya aneh tengah berjongkok di depan mobil ferrari mewahnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura terbelalak. Matanya berbinar, ia tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke di dunia yang menurutnya aneh ini.

"Ahhh temeee.. Akhirnya, kau tau kita berada dalam genjutsu Itachi, kita harus keluar dari sini teme."

Naruto terlihat senang, saking senangnya ia tak mengontrol perkataannya dan terus menyerocos ria.

"Sasuke, mereka tidak terluka kan? Aku tak ingin masuk penjara Sasuke, jika mereka mati kau saja yang di penjara, aku tak mau tau." Hinata yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Naruto dan juga Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya.

"Hinata-chan." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

Hinata memandang keduanya aneh. "Apa? Kau dengar Sasuke, dua orang aneh ini baru saja menyebutkan namaku."

"Hn, ku rasa mereka mengalami gangguan jiwa."

"Kau benar, kostumnya bahkan terlihat sangat aneh." Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi anehnya, mereka mengenali kita, dan lagi baru saja manusia berambut pirang itu menyebutkan nama Itachi."

Naruto dan Sakura tampak kebingungan melihat Hinata dan juga Sasuke saling berbisik dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei,, Hinata, Sasuke apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan kenapa kalian berpakaian aneh seperti ini? Dan ohh Sasuke, kau mempunyai kutchiyose baru yah? Ajari aku untuk mempunyai kutchiyose seperti ini." Naruto memperhatikan mobil Sasuke dengan gerakan-gerakan anehnya, membuat Hinata dan Sasuke memandang keduanya bingung.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto benar, kita harus segera keluar dari genjutsu Itachi."

Kembali Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal kita, sedangkan kita tak mengenali kalian sama sekali, manusia aneh."

"Ehh? Sakura tercekat.

"Heii temee .. Bicara apa kau? Kau tidak mengenali kami?"

"Hn."

"Hinata-chan, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sasuke."

Hinata mengamati Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, "kau tampan juga, siapa namamu?"

"Ehh? Naruto membulatkan matanya, "apaa? Kau tak mengenaliku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata? Mengajak berkenalan pada orang aneh dan bahkan bodoh seperti dia.

"Diamlah Sasuke."

"Hinata-chan, kau tak mengenali kami juga?" Sakura membuka mulutnya. Dan hanya gelengan kepala yang di dapat Sakura sebagai jawaban dari Hinata.

"Kita sudah sangat terlambat Hime." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, mengajaknya menaiki mobilnya kembali.

"Ehh?" Sakura dan Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Hime dan juga dengan Sasuke yang memegang tangan Hinata erat.

"Sasuke, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka disini, tidak kah kau merasa kasian pada mereka.?" Hinata memajang wajah puppy eyes nya, mencoba meluluhkan hati Sasuke, Sasuke tau Hinata menginginkan sesuatu, "apa yang kau inginkan?" To the point Sasuke langsung menanyakan apa motif Hinata untuk menolong mereka, yang padahal Sasuke sangat tahu sifat Hinata yang tak mau repot dan enggan menolong.

"Kita harus membawa mereka bersama kita Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke berdecih, akhirnya ia tahu apa motif di balik bujuk rayuan Hinata dan juga err,- tumben sekali wanita judes bersurai indigo ini memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "Kun?" Sudah jelas, Hinata menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kau gila Hinata, lupakan saja ide bodohmu itu, kita sudah sangat terlambat, kau tau aku ada presentasi hari ini."

"Sasuke-kun, ayolaahh.. Bolos kuliah satu hari ini tidak apa kan?

Wtf? Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan Hinata, bagaimana mungkin dia menyuruhnya untuk tidak masuk kuliah disaat ia harus presentasi untuk kelulusan mata shiitt.. Ini semua gara-gara dua mahluk aneh yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa Hinata, apa kau sudah gila."

"Sasuke, kau keras kepala sekali sih? Universitas itu adalah milik keluargamu, kau bisa lulus tanpa harus mengikuti presentasi, dan lagi kejeniusan otakmu mampu mendapat nilai sempurna tanpa presentasi bodoh itu kan."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya gusar, dan lagi bagaimana bisa Hinata mengatakan presentasi penting itu adalah presentasi bodoh? Hah .. Sasuke benar-benar kesal ..

Melihat Sasuke dan Hinata bertengkar, Naruto mulai mengerti duduk permasalahannya, segera ia mengeluarkan bunshin untuk menjadi Sasuke.

Kutchiyosenojutsu..

Blamm ,..

"Ehh?" Hinata dan Sasuke terbelalak,

"Sas- Sasuke kau ada dua." Hinata menganga kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa kau,-"

"Nah, sekarang sudah bisa diatasi kan?"

"Tidak .. Tidak .. Kau bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi cloninganku dengan otakmu yang bodoh, kau hanya akan merusak presentasiku, tidak .." Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah, membuat Naruto menghilangkan kembali cloningannya.

Hinata menggigit jarinya, dia berfikir bagaimana agar Sasuke mau menuruti perkataannya, "Sasuke, jika kau mau menolong mereka, kita akan berkencan." Hinata berbisik di telinga Sasuke, memberikan penawaran.

"Tidak mau." Sasuke menjawab ketus, membuat Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kecuali, jika kau berani menciumku di depan mereka." Sasuke menyeringai evil. "Kau mesum." Hinata blushing, membuat Sasuke terkekeh. "Itu terserah padamu, Hinata." Hinata tampak berfikir, tak ada cara lain, mungkin untuk kali ini ia harus mengalah, perlahan Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menciumnya lembut, Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya, ia membalas ciuman Hinata, dan memeluk pinggang Hinata erat, memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak melihat adegan hot Hinata dan juga Sasuke yang tengah berpagutan mesra, Sakura membuang muka, ia meneteskan air matanya, hatinya sangat sakit,, setelah kepergian Sasuke dari konoha beberapa taun lalu, dan kini ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di dunia aneh yang menurutnya adalah genjutsu dari Itachi, dan harus melihat Hinata berpagutan mesra dengan pria yang sangat di cintainya. Naruto melirik Sakura, dia dapat melihat Sakura yang tengah terisak.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa menangis? ini hanya genjutsu, jika kau seperti ini, kita akan menjadi lemah."

Sakura menghentikan tangisannya, ada benarnya juga perkataan Naruto, bukankah ini semua hanya ilusi? Lalu kenapa ia menangis?

..

...

"Lalu? Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata di tengah-tengah kemudinya. Hinata melirik Naruto dan juga Sakura yang duduk di belakang. "Kita harus membelikan mereka pakaian Sasuke, tidak mungkin kita membiarkan mereka memakai pakaian seperti itu kan?" Sasuke mengangguk, ia melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah mall besar yang ada di kota Tokyo.

..

...

"Waahh.. Tempat apa ini? Apakah ini sebuah genjutsu juga?" Naruto tampak bingung, begitu juga dengan Sakura, keduanya tampak celingukan di belakang Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Harusnya kita membiarkan mereka menunggu di mobil saja." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Tapi kita tidak tau ukuran baju mereka kan? Berhentilah mengeluh, sebaiknya kau bantu aku memilihkan baju untuk mereka."

Sasuke memilih milih baju untuk Naruto, mencoba untuk menuruti perkataan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, kemarilah."

Sakura mendekati Hinata, ia tampak bingung dengan drees berwarna merah muda yang di berikan Hinata padanya.

"Kau ingin aku memakai ini?"

Hinata mengangguk, "cobalah disana Sakura-chan, aku akan menunggumu disini." Hinata menyuruh Sakura untuk mencoba baju yang di pilihkannya, Sakura mengangguk, ia memasuki fitting room dan mencobanya disana.

..

Di fashion cowok, Sasuke tampak kesal dengan Naruto yang cerewet dan susah di atur.

"Aku tidak mau pakai yang ini teme."

"Kalau begitu coba yang ini."

"Apa ini terlalu gelap? Kulitku gelap tak sepucat kau."

"Warna kulitmu tan, bukan gelap, baka !"

Naruto mencoba memilih milih bajunya sendiri, "Hei teme, ku rasa ini cocok untuk ku." Naruto tersenyum senang, ia memasuki ruang fitting room untuk mencobanya.

..

"Waahh kau cantik Sakura-chan." Hinata memuji Sakura, rona merah menjalar di pipi putihnya saat Hinata memujinya.

"Hinata-chan, tapi ini terlalu pendek dan terlalu terbuka." Sakura mencoba menarik narik roknya yang pendek 5cm diatas lutut, membuat Hinata terkikik melihatnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau lihat? Rok miliku lebih pendek 10cm dari rok yang kau pakai, tapi aku santai saja, kau hanya belum terbiasa."

"Tapi,-"

Hinata memutarkan tubuh Sakura hingga menghadap cermin.

"Kau lihat? Cantik kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Arigatou Hinata-chan."

"Hei ini belum selesai, mhh .. Rambutmu tampak kusut, kita harus ke salon untuk merapihkannya."

"Salon? Apa itu?"

"Aahh .. Kau akan tau setelah berada di sana, sekarang ayo kita temui Sasuke dan juga Naruto-kun."

...

"Bagaimana Temee?" Naruto berkacak pinggang dengan senyum mataharinya memamerkan T-shirt berwarna kuning cerah yang di pakainya.

"Kau terlihat mencolok." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Kau tampan Naruto-kun, warnanya sangat cocok untukmu." Hinata menimpali, membuat Sasuke berdecih sebal.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan, wah Sakura-chan, kau cantik sekali."

Sakura tersenyum sipu, dia melirik Sasuke namun Sasuke tak melihatnya, pria berambut raven itu lebih asik bermain dengan ponsel berukuran 5x8 inci itu. Membuat Sakura kecewa, padahal Sakura sangat berharap Sasuke memujinya sama halnya dengan Naruto, namun sepertinya sia-sia, jangankan untuk memuji, meliriknya saja tidak. Sakura menundukan kepalanya, dia tersenyum miris.

"Naruto-kun, kau harus melepas ikat kepalamu." Hinata mendekati Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan ikat kepala, namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkisnya, "Gomene Hinata-chan, aku tak bisa melepasnya, ini melambangkan Shinobi Konoha, jika aku melepasnya, berarti aku telah berkhianat pada konoha." Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau harus bisa menyesuaikan kau sedang berada dimana sekarang, kalau kau terus memakainya, jangan salahkan kita jika polisi menangkapmu karena di sangka orang gila."

"Apa se menyeramkan itu kah!?" Sakura melepaskan ikat kepalanya, "Sakura-chan." Naruto terdiam melihat Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama pasti akan memaklumi keadaan kita saat ini." Ujar Sakura, membuat Naruto melepaskan ikat kepalanya juga.

Sasuke berdiri, ia mendekati Hinata seraya berbisik di telinganya, "Sekarang apa lagi rencanamu? Ku harap kau tak melakukan hal bodoh." Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpitnya. "Sudah waktunya makan siang, kau tau tempat yang enak untuk lunch di sekitar sini?" Sasuke berdecih, "baiklah." Ucapnya .. Hinata tersenyum mendapati Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannya.

..

...

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menatap lurus kedepan, Hinata berbalik, melihat Naruto dan juga Sakura di kursi belakang yang tengah melihat-lihat melalui jendela.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, kalian suka makan apa?"

"Rameenn .. Aku sangat lapar Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersenyum, "Sakura-chan, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mengikuti Naruto saja." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Sasuke, kita mencari resto ramen yah, ku dengar di persimpangan depan ada resto ramen yang terkenal, kita ke sana saja bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

..

...

.

Ferrari merah Sasuke terparkir indah di depan restoran ramen di kota Tokyo, mereka ber empat segera memasuki restoran itu untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, Sakura duduk di samping Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka dengan posisi Sasuke yang berada di depan Hinata dan Naruto yang berada di depan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalian mau minum apa?"

"Coffee late." Sasuke menjawab cepat.

"Sasuke, apa tidak aneh rasanya setelah makan ramen kau minum kopi?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar, "terserah kau saja." Lagi Sasuke menuruti perkataan Hinata, membuat Hinata terkikik geli. "Ahh baiklah, bagaimana dengan jus tomat saja, pilihanku baguskan Sasuke?" Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya centil, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "aku senang kau tau kesukaanku."

...

"Itadakimas.." Naruto segera melahap ramen jumbo yang di pesannya, "Hinata-chan, aku boleh nambah lagi kan? Kalau aku masih lapar?"

"Tentu saja, pesanlah sepuasnya."

"Waahh,, arigatou Hinata-chan, ramennya lebih enak dari ramen Ichiraku yah."

"Hm, Sakura-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu." Hinata memulai topik pembicaraan yang serius.

"yah, tentu saja Hinata-chan."

"Sakura, sebenarnya kau dan Naruto berasal dari mana?"

"Hinata-chan, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah kita berasal dari Konoha? Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Ku rasa kita berbeda dunia, mungkin kalian berasal dari masa lalu, dan ini adalah masa depan."

"Eh?" Naruto, Hinata, dan juga Sakura bersamaan.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?." Hinata menatap Sasuke heran.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah Shinobi, dan lagi, mereka berkata bahwa kita ada di dunia mereka, itu artinya, saat ini adalah masa depan untuk mereka, dan kita yang di kenal mereka adalah masa lalu kita yang sekarang berengkarnasi di masa depan."

"Rengkarnasi?" Sakura mengulang perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Jadii kalian,-"

"Yah, aku dan Hinata sekarang, bukanlah Sasuke dan Hinata yang kalian kenal di jaman dulu, mungkin rengkarnasi kalian juga ada di jaman ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyedot jus tomatnya.

"Sakura, jika kau berasal dari masa lalu, dan mengetahui kehidupanku seperti apa di jaman itu, bisakah kau ceritakan seperti apa aku di masa lalu?"

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Sakura tersendat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, dia meminum jus nya untuk menenangkan tenggorokannya.

"Gomene, Hinata-chan, kau sangat berbeda dengan kau di masa lalu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Seperti apakah itu?"

"Kau sangat pemalu, sangat anggun dan lemah lembut, kau juga sangat baik, suka menolong dan pemaaf. Dan lagi merupakan putri bangsawan dari klan Hyuuga, apakah namamu Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengangguk, "kau benar, margaku adalah Hyuuga dan ayahku adalah Hiashi."

"Gomene, Hinata di masa lalu selalu mengenakan pakaian yang tertutup dan berdandan polos."

Glek.. Hinata menelan ludah.

Sasuke tertawa mentah, ia sangat puas dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Diam Sasuke !" Hinata menggebrak meja kesal, membuat Sasuke menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau harusnya malu pada masa lalu mu." Sasuke kembali terkekeh.

"Kau pikir masa lalu mu bagus ehh?"

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan masa lalu ku?"

Sakura tertunduk, ia meremas drees nya kuat, seolah berat menceritakan kehidupan Sasuke yang merupakan orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Sasuke-kun,-" Sakura terdiam, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa dengan kehidupanku di masa lalu Sakura?"

"Kau itu menyebalkan teme, sifatmu di masa lalu dan sekarang sama saja, tak ada yang berubah." Naruto menjawab ketus.

"Tch, bukankah itu bagus." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Sasuke-kun, kau meninggalkan desa dan menjadi penghianat, kau melupakan teman-temanmu untuk mencari kekuatan, berguru pada Orochimaru agar mendapatkan kekuatan lebih, semua orang mengejarmu, tapi kau terus berlari semakin jauh, semakin sulit untuk di temukan, hingga kau menjadi jahat dan masuk ke dalam akatsuki."

"Kau dengar, kau bahkan mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk." Balas Hinata ketus.

Sasuke terdiam, "seperti itu kah masa lalu ku?" Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

OoooO

"Kau ingin aku mengantarkanmu ke manshion Hyuuga, atau ke apartemenmu?"

"Ke apartemen saja, aku akan membawa Sakura bersamaku, jika aku membawanya ke rumahku, aku takut semua orang terlalu banyak bertanya, dan itu sangat merepotkan."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau bawa Naruto bersamamu yah?"

Ckiiittt... Sasuke mengehentikan mobilnya mendadak.

"Apa?"

"Yahh, membawa Naruto tinggal bersamamu? Ada yang salah?" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran.

"Heii, hal gila apa lagi sekarang? Kau ingin aku membawa orang bodoh ini bersamaku dan mengacau di rumahku begitu?"

"Lalu? Apa Naruto-kun harus tinggal di apartement bersamaku? Baiklah jika memang itu maumu, aku akan membawa keduanya bersamaku."

Sasuke mencerna perkataan Hinata, "apa tadi katanya? Naruto akan tinggal satu atap dengan Hinata? Hinata akan menyimpan pria di apartementnya? Sasuke berdecih sebal, mau tak mau ia harus membawa Naruto tinggal bersamanya, mungkin ini hal buruk, namun akan lebih buruk lagi jika Hinata satu atap dengan Naruto, di tambah lagi keseharian Hinata yang selalu mengumbar aurat dengan pakaian-pakaian seksinya, No..no.. Sasuke tak ingin itu terjadi, dia sangat tidak rela Naruto menonton keindahan tubuh Hinata setiap hari.

"Baiklah, Naruto akan tinggal bersamaku." Jawab Sasuke pasrah,

.

..

.

**#Apartemen Hinata**

Hinata terkikik geli saat Sakura memandang takjub bangunan mewah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, emerlard Sakura mengabsen setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di loby, "Hinata-chan, kenapa bisa ada disini? Bukankah tadi kita di bawah? Apa ini semacam teleportase?" Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sakura, ini namanya lift." Dan Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya mendengar penuturan singkat Hinata, Sakura kembali memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti saat Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah card dan di masukannya ke dalam sebuah lubang pintu apartement sehingga menjadikan pintunya terbuka, "Ayo Sakura-chan." Sakura kembali di landa takjub dengan ruangan yang ada di apartemen mewah ini, dia tengah asik mengamati ruangan, "Sakura-chan, disini hanya ada satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur, kau tidak keberatan jika harus tidur denganku kan?" Hinata berkata seraya membuka buka kan tirai apartement nya sehingga membuat cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan, gomene merepotkanmu."

..

.

**.**

**#Manshion Uchiha**

"Waaahh temee... rumah mu besar sekali."

"Ku harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu selama berada di sini, jika tidak, aku akan menendangmu ke jalanan."

"Tenang saja teme.. aku bisa membantumu membereskan rumahmu yang besar ini dengan bunshinku."

"Tch.. Baka." Apakah mahluk kuning ini tak melihat adanya banyak maid di istana Uchiha ini? Pikirnya.

"Aku serius, aku juga tidak mau menumpang gratis padamu."

"Baguslah jika kau sadar."

Naruto terus membuntuti Sasuke, mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi membawanya, kediaman Uchiha sangat mewah dan besar, jika tak membuntuti Sasuke alhasil dia pun akan tersesat sendiri. "Otouto." Suara berat Itachi membuat Naruto dan juga Sasuke menghentikan langkah keduanya. Naruto membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat Itachi tengah berdiri angkuh di lantai dua dengan tangan yang di lipat di dada, Itachi mengenakan blezer panjang selutut berwarna hitam, dan celana jins berwarnakan sama dengan blezernya. Itachi memandang Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya dengan pandangan datar dengan memakai kontak lens berwarna merah darah.

"Tch.. Itachi brengsek !"

Buugghhhhh... !

"Eh?"

"Tch."

Naruto dengan cepat melompat dengan teleportasenya dan meninju Itachi yang tengah berdiri di atas hingga Itachi tersyngkur, Sasuke yang melihat aksi Naruto yang melompat dengan cepat hanya bisa membukatkan matanya takjub, benar-benar shinobi pikirnya. sedangkan Itachi dia hanya bisa berdecih kesal sambil mengelap tetesan darah yang keluar di ujung bibirnya yang tipis.

"Keluarkan kita dari genjutsumu brengsekk !"

Buuuuggghhhhhhh !

Praaanngggggg !

Kembali Naruto meninju Itachi kasar, Itachi kembali tersungkur, tubuhnya menubruk lemari kaca hingga ia ambruk dan terbatuk batuk. Sasuke berlari cepat menaiki tangga, menghentikan hal bodoh yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Rasengaaaaannnnnnnn !"

"Hentikan Naruto... !" Sasuke berlari tepat di hadapan Itachi, bermaksud melindunginya. Melihat Sasuke berada di hadapannya Naruto segera menghilangkan rasengannya.

Buugghhhhhh... !

"Teme !"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan lakukan hal bodoh, apa kau masih tak mengerti hah ?!" Sasuke memukul Naruto dengan tinjunya kasar, Naruto berdiri dari jatuhnya akibat pukulan Sasuke, ia hanya memandang Sasuke heran saat Sasuke membantu Itachi berdiri.

"Teme, kau harus hati-hati dia akan mengaktifkan mangekyu dengan sharingannya."

Itachi berdiri perlahan di bantu oleh Sasuke, Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Naruto yang menurutnya bodoh hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, jika bukan karena Hinata, sudah ditendangnya manusia bermata Shappire pembuat onar ini.

"Baka Otouto, siapa dia uhuk.. uhuk.." Itachi terbatuk kembali,

"Dia temanku."

"Kenapa dia memukulku?"

"Apa? Kau bilang kenapa? Itu karena kau membuatku terjebak dalam genjutsumu hingga aku dan Sakura berada di dunia yang aneh ini, Sasuke.. kau menjauh darinya, tidak kah kau lihat? Dia tengah mengaktifkan Sharingan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan sharingan? Dan berhenti mengoceh atau kau akan ku tendang ke jalanan."

"Sasuke? kau tidak lihat matanya? Apa kau benar-benar bodoh hah ! menyingkir Sasuke, dia akan mencelakaimu."

"Argghhhh..." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal, kenapa harus bertemu dengan mahluk ini, dan kenapa juga Hinata menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumahnya, Sasuke benar-benar prustasi, dia tau Hinata tak pedulian, apalagi pada orang yang tak di kenalnya, tapi kenapa, pada Sakura dan Naruto Hinata justru baik sekali, Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ingin dia melempar Naruto dari rumahnya saat ini juga, tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata.

Itachi melepaskan kontak lens nya, "Maksudmu ini?" ujarnya pada Naruto.

"Eh? Kau mencopot matamu sendiri?" Naruto menganga kaget, Itachi di sini lebih berbahaya, dia bahkan bisa melepas matanya sendiri pikirnya, benar-benar mengerikan.

"Baka Otouto, ku rasa temanmu ini gila."

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Sasuke hanya memandang Itachi datar.

"Jadi karena ini, dia memukulku tiba-tiba, tch.. dia berada pada zaman apa hingga tak mengetahui kontak lens." Itachi terkekeh.

"Aku tau kau punya rencana busuk brengsek ! aku tau kau dan Akatsuki mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk menghancurkan desa kan?"

Sasuke menupuk jidatnya, dan lagi sepertinya Naruto benar-benar membuatnya prustasi.

Itachi kembali terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya aneh, "Karena temanmu ini gila, aku memakluminya dia telah memukulku, dan Sasuke, ku harap kau segera membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa sebelum gangguan jiwanya lebih fatal." Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke dan meninggalkan keduanya.

**TBC**

**Silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan pesan anda di kotak review...**

**See you the next chap.. Arigatou Minna... **

** Lavenderviolletta**


	2. Chapter 2

**"ILUSION"**

**.**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**[Sakura H. x Naruto N. ]**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menggeliat malas saat ponselnya bergetar, membangunkan tidurnya, ia meraba-raba tempat di sekitarnya untuk menemukan benda yang sedari tadi terus bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi." Ujarnya dengan suara yang parau, terdengar bahwa dia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Hinata? Kau dimana?"

"Aku di apartemen, kenapa?"

"Kau harus pulang sekarang."

"Hm? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hiashi-sama pulang hari ini, dan apa jadinya jika kau tidak ada?"

"Apaa?"

"Cepatlah,"

Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..

"Ohhh .. Shiitt.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "wangi sekali?" Ujarnya lagi ketika mencium bau masakan yang sepertinya enak, dia menuju dapur, dan irishnya dapat melihat Sakura tengah menghidangkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan"

"Ohayou, kau yang menyiapkannya Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis, dia sangat senang Hinata sangat menyukai makanannya.

"Sakura, hari ini aku harus pulang, kau mau tinggal disini atau ikut ke manshion bersamaku?"

"Eh? Pulang ke mana? Bukankah ini tempat tinggalmu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Ini apartemen Sakura, ini hanya tempat aku ketika ingin menyendiri dan bosan suasana rumah,"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Hinata menunduk, susah sekali rasanya menjelaskan pada seorang dimasa lalu pikirnya.

Kriing.. Kringg.. Kriingg...

"Shaanaaaroooooooo... !"

Braaakkk !

"Eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya saat Sakura memukul telepon yang berdering diatas meja, ia benar-benar takjub, Sakura memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar hingga membuat telepon apartemen dan mejanya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sakura, apa yang kau,-"

"Gomene, mahluk itu mengagetkanku."

Hinata sweatdrop. Dan sepertinya dia memang harus membawa Sakura pulang bersamanya.

..

...

.

**#Manshion Hyuuga.**

"Eh? Neji-kun?" Sakura terbelalak kaget saat ia melihat Neji duduk membaca koran di ruang tengah, "kau mengenalnya juga Sakura?" Bisik Hinata. dan hanya di balas anggukan olehnya, Neji yang menyadari kedatangan Hinata menutup korannya, ia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Neji-nii, kenalkan, dia sahabatku Sakura."

"Hn, Tousaan akan sampai di bandara 1jam lagi, dan kita harus menjemputnya."

"Neji-nii, aku bawa Sakura ke kamar dulu yah?" Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Neji dengan menuntun Sakura untuk menaiki satu per satu anak tangga rumahnya yang mewah.

"Sakura, biar ku kasih tau kau sesuatu, semua yang kau kenal di masa lalu, mereka tak mengenalimu di sini, karena dunia kita beda, jadii aku mohon, bersikaplah seolah kau tak mengenali mereka, kau bisa kan?"

"Hai, " Sakura tersenyum, membuat Hinata lega.

"Aku akan menjemput Tousaan ke bandara, tak apa jika kau aku tinggal sebentar?"

"Hm,, tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan."

"Atau kau ingin Naruto dan Sasuke menemanimu disini? Aku akan memanggil mereka agar kau tak kesepian."

Sakura merona mendengar Hinata menyebutkan nama Sasuke, dia mengangguk senang.

..

**#Manshion Uchiha**

"Hahh temeee kau kalah lagi hahahaaa.." Naruto berseru senang saat ia lagi-lagi mengalahkan Sasuke dalam bermain video game.

_Ddrrrttt.. Ddrrrttt.._

_"Hinata-Hime Calling"_

_.._

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Hinata menghubunginya, dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya untuk mendengar suara wanita yang telah lama menjadi idaman hatinya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, bisakah kau temani Sakura di rumah? Aku harus menjemput Tousaan di bandara hari ini, dan aku takut terjadi sesuatu jika membiarkan Sakura sendiri disini."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "jadii karena itu kau menghubungiku?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm, aku pikir kau yang ingin aku temani." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda Sasuke, tidak ada waktu lagi, aku di perjalanan menuju bandara bersama Neji-nii, kau ke rumahku sekarang."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Lalu siapa lagi yang mengenalnya selain kau?"

"Naruto? Biarkan saja dia yang menemaninya."

"Kau ingin mereka berbuat sesuatu hal buruk di rumahku eh? Tadi pagi Sakura menghancurkan telepon apartemen kau tau?"

Sasuke kembali terkekeh, "ku kira hanya si baka Dobe saja yang mengacau di tempatku, ternyata dia juga."

"Sasuke, mereka dari masa lalu, jadi tolonglah."

"Aku ingin ke bartander denganmu malam ini, bagaimana?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tch.. Selalu saja ada syarat."

"Terserah padamu, jika kau mau, aku pergi, jika tidak,-"

"Okeyy.. Nanti malam kau jemput aku."

Pip..

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mencium ponselnya. "Perlahan namun pasti, kau akan segera menjadi milikku." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Heii teme? Kau menciumi benda itu? Kau sangat menggelikan." Naruto memajang wajah ngeri.

"Apa yang kau katakan Baka ! Bersiaplah, kita akan menemui Sakura."

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Hn."

"Waahhh.. Arigatou teme.. Aku senang sekali, Sakura-chan.. Aku datang, aku pinjam bajumu yang paling bagus yahh teme.."

..

...

.

..

...

.

**Bandara Hokaido**

"Neji-nii, siapa pria yang bersama Tousaan itu?" Hinata berbisik pada kakak sepupunya, dan hanya gelengan kepala yang di berikan Neji atas pertanyaan Hinata. "Aku tidak tau."

Hinata memeluk seraya mencium pipi Hiashi lembut, irish lavendernya melirik pria yang ada di sebelah Hiashi.

"Hinata, dia adalah orang yang telah menolong Tousaan ketika di New york, ayo kenalan dulu."

Hinata melirik Neji, dan hanya mendapat anggukan, "Hyuuga Hinata." Ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Balas pria bertato Ai di dahi itu.

...

"Hinata, Gaara akan tinggal bersama kita selama beberapa bulan ke depan untuk mengurusi kerja sama perusahaan Sabaku dan Hyuuga."

Hinata hanya menguap malas mendengar perkataan Hiashi yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm? Terserah Tousaan saja, itu kan bukan rumahku." Balas Hinata acuh.

Hinata melirik Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya di kursi belakang mobil, bagaimana bisa ayahnya begitu mempercayai perusahaan pada pria cupu yang ada di sampingnya ini, Tch. Benar-benar tak enak di pandang pikirnya.

Gaara mengenakan baju casual dengan kemeja longgar berwarna biru muda dan dasi berwarna merah vukladot, kemeja kebesaran dengan dasi vulkadot itu di masukan ke dalam celana panjang berbahan katun yang di pakai di perut. Sungguh, bukan tipe Hinata sekali. Naruto yang dari zaman dulu saja begitu keren walaupun pakaiannya aneh, nah ini? Yang dari era 2000? Berpenampilan yang menurutnya ngga bangett.. Hinata bahkan tak ingin satu helai rambutnya menyentuh bagian tubuh Gaara.

"Gaara, menurutmu Hinata bagaimana?" Tanya Hiashi,

"Cantik." Jawab Gaara sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang tanpa frame itu.

"Semua orang juga tau bahwa aku ini cantik Otousaan, kenapa kau bertanya pada orang cupu ini, tch."

"HINATA ! JAGA BICARAMU !"

Bentakan Hiashi membuat nyali Hinata menciut, "Hai, Gomene." Gumam Hinata kesal.

..

.

**#Manshion Hyuuga.**

...

Sasuke memandang mobil Neji yang tengah memasuki halaman Manshion, "mereka sudah kembali." Pikirnya, ia melirik Sakura dan juga Naruto yang tengah bermain game di komputer kamar Hinata, "Naruto, Sakura, aku kebawah sebentar, kalian tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan,

..

...

Sasuke menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, onyxnya kini dapat melihat Hiashi yang tengah memasuki rumahnya dengan Hinata, Neji dan juga pria berambut merah yang tak di kenalinya.

"Sasuke, kau ada disini rupanya."

"Lama tak bertemu, Ojiisaan, bagaimana New york?"

"Yah, begitulah, " Hiashi terkekeh, "Oh, Gaara, kenalkan, dia Sasuke Uchiha, teman kecil Hinata."

Sasuke menatap Gaara datar, ia melihat penampilan Gaara dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kebetulan semuanya ada disini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian, Sasuke, karena kau sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri, jadi ku pikir kau juga perlu mengetahuinya."

Hening. Semua mata dengan bola berbeda warna itu menatap Hiashi serius.

"Hinata, akan ku jodohkan dengan Gaara."

"Apaaaa?" Hinata berteriak histeris, "Aku tidak mau !"

"Menjodohkan Hinata dengan orang seperti dia? Tch.. Yang benar saja." Sasuke berdecih seraya meremehkan. Dia memandang Gaara sinis.

"Aku tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau !"

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan Tousaan Hinata."

"Ojiisan, kenapa kau tak menjodohkan Hinata denganku saja? Aku kaya, pintar, tampan, jenius, lalu apa lagi?"

"Sasuke, bukankah Hinata hanya menganggapmu teman?"

"Daripada dengan pria aneh itu, aku lebih memilih Sasuke, ini gilaa !"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Anda dengar Hiashi-sama? Hinata memilihku."

Hiashi menghela nafas panjang, "Gomene, Sasuke, Hinata, tapi aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri ketika aku tengah di kejar anjing-anjing liar di New york, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, jika ada yang menolongku waktu itu aku akan menikahkannya dengan Hinata jika dia seorang pria, dan jika dia seorang wanita aku akan menikahkannya dengan Neji, kau tau aku sangat takut pada binatang menyeramkan itu, aku hampir mati, tapi untung Gaara menolongku dan,-"

"Aku tidak peduli ! Tousaan kau gila ! Hanya karena di kejar anjing kau menjual anakmu sendiri arggghhh ! Hinata mengusap wajahnya kesal, "dan kau pria cupu, jangan harap bisa bersanding dengan wanita perfect sepertiku tch ,,!" Hinata berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah, ia menaiki tangganya menuju kamar.

Neji menghela Nafas, untunglah bukan perempuan yang menolong Hiashi waktu itu.

Gaara hanya memandang Hinata yang kini tengah berlari menaiki tangga, dan kembali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya saat Sasuke memandangnya tajam.

...

Hinata membanting pintu dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada kasur kingsize elastis itu, "Hinata, kenapa?" Sakura mendekati Hinata, emerlardnya melirik Naruto saat Hinata menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto? Hinata menangis."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku tidak tau Sakura-chan."

"Hinata, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura seraya membelai rambut Hinata lembut.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata memeluk Sakura dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Hinata, onyxnya menyipit saat melihat Hinata tengah menangis di pelukan Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata Teme?"

"Dia akan di jodohkan dengan pria bodoh karena itu dia menangis."

"Pria bodoh?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang itu tidak mau." Hinata kembali terisak, Sasuke mendekati Hinata, "all is well ok?" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata lembut.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang itu, tidak mau !"

"Kau jelek jika menangis." Sasuke terkekeh mengejek, Hinata melempar bantal ke wajah Sasuke kesal.

"Tenanglah, tak kan ku biarkan dia menyentuhmu, Sabaku no Gaara, jangan berharap banyak." Sasuke bergumam.

"Gaara?" Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Hinata menatap mereka, "apa di dunia kalian ada yang bernama sama?"

Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jadi pria bodoh yang kau maksud itu adalah Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gaara bukan orang bodoh Hinata, dia justru pria yang hebat, di umurnya yang masih muda ia bisa menjabat sebagai kazekage."

"Kazekage? Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata inocent.

"Seorang pemimpin Negara."

"Presiden?" Sasuke bergumam,

"Dan Gaara sangatlah tampan Hinata." Sakura meyakinkan, membuat Hinata memandangnya heran,

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa satu persatu orang-orang yang kita kenali bermunculan." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya berfikir.

"Kau benar Naruto, padahal begitu banyak penduduk dari berbagai negara, tapi kenapa kita bertemu dengan yang kita kenal? Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?" Sakura menambahkan.

"Ceritakan, apa kelemahan orang yang bernama Sabaku itu." Sasuke menatap keduanya serius.

"Gaara, sangat menuruti perkataan ayahnya dan sangat menyayangi ibunya."

"Jika benar, yang kau katakan bahwa Gaara di dunia yang dulu merupakan seorang pemimpin dan pria yang hebat, lalu kenapa disini dia sangat culun sekali." Hinata menunduk, "kau juga berbeda dengan kehidupanmu dulu bukan?" Sasuke menambahi, dan Hinata mengangguk "kau benar."

..

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekrang Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai, ia berbisik di telinga Hinata,"kau hanya perlu bersiap untuk menemaniku sore ini."

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke, hingga Sasuke tersungkur, "Kau meyebalkan."

"Aku pulang, siapkan dirimu malam ini." Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

...

..

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam saat Hinata kini tengah sibuk mempercantik dirinya di depan cermin, dia berada di kamar sendiri karena Sakura tengah berada di sebelah kamarnya, dan mungkin dia tengah tertidur. Yah, Sakura resmi tinggal bersamanya di manshion Hyuuga, walau bagaimana pun, akan sangat bahaya jika wanita cantik berambut pink dari masa lalu itu di biarkan di dunia yang bukan tempatnya seharusnya berada. Suara klakson dari mobil Sasuke membuat Hinata menghentikan aktifitas berdandannya, ia menyambar tas kecil yang ada di meja seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar.

..

"Tidak baik wanita sepertimu keluar malam hari dengan mengenakan pakaian minim seperti ini."

Merasa ada yang memprotes dirinya Hinata berbalik, ia memandang pria yang tengah mengenakan pria bergambar tedy bear itu malas.

"Helow,,, anak manja, sebaiknya kau minum susu dan tidur nyenyak karena besok kau harus ke kantor untuk bekerja, kau pikir tinggal disini gratis? Tch.. !" Hinata memandang Gaara sinis, dia sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran pria berambut merah itu.

"Kau calon istriku, dan ku perintahkan kau untuk kembali ke kamarmu Hinata."

Hinata mengehentikan langkahnya saat Gaara sedikit membentaknya, ia berbalik dan mencengkram kerah baju tidur Gaara kasar.

"Kau pikir kau siapa eh? Berani sekali?"

"Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu pada Hiashi-sama."

"Oh yah? Laporkan saja."

"Kenapa lama sekali."

Hinata melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Gaara ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Dia mengusikmu hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan menatap Gaara sinis.

"Ayo Sasuke, sangat di sayangkan membuang waktu untuk orang seperti dia."

"Ku pastikan kau menyesal Hinata."

"Tch, kau bera,-"

"Cukup Sasuke, abaikan saja manusia menyebalkan itu." Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya keluar.

"Oh yah, katakan pada Tousaan aku takan pulang malam ini."

…

Suara musik dari DJ dan gemerlap cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan mata itu menjadi hal yang pertama di lihat Hinata dan Sasuke begitu mereka berdua memasuki area bartander,

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit teriak karena musik yang begitu kencang menenggelamkan suaranya.

"Terserah."

"Kau pesan minuman seperti biasa saja?"

"Hm."

Tak lama seorang pelayan bartander datang dengan membawa sebotol wine dan vodka ke diatas meja Hinata dan Sasuke. Tanpa basa basi Hinata menuangkan vodka pada gelas berukuran kecil itu dan meneguknya cepat.

"Kau bersemangat sekali." Sasuke terkekeh seraya meneguk vodka miliknya.

"Hari ini benar-benar memuakkan Sasuke." Hinata kembali menuangkan vodka, membuat Sasuke menyeringai evil.

"Karena pria bodoh itu hm?"

"Apa lagi memangnya."

Sasuke menghentikan tangan Hinata ketika Hinata kembali menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kau mabuk."

"Tch, lepaskan Sasuke, kau tau aku benar-benar penat hari ini, biarkan aku meminumnya."

Sasuke menyeringai kembali, ia melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Hinata kembali menghabiskan vodka miliknya karena botol Hinata telah di minum Hinata habis.

"Mau turun?" ajak Sasuke, dan hanya cekukan yang di dengarnya dari Hinata. Sasuke terkekeh, ia menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke dance floor, Hinata menari dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tubuhnya yang indah ikut bergerak mengikuti alunan musik, Sasuke begitu menikmati malam ini dengan Hinata yang tengah menggila di depannya, ia memeluk Hinata ketika Hinata hampir jatuh. "Kita pulang?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata, "Tidakk… ini lagi seru Sasuke.. yooo DJ satu lagu lagi." Hinata berteriak tak jelas, Sasuke kembali terkekeh, ia menarik tengkuk pinggang Hinata hingga merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata, keduanya berpagutan mesra di area dance floor.

..

…

"Bagaimana? Transaksinya?"

"Semuanya lancar Gaara-sama."

"Bagus."

Sosok pria dengan pembunuhan karakter itu tengah menyeringai evil saat dirinya menerima se koper dolar dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Gaara-sama, kapan anda kembali ke New york?"

"Sampai misiku selesai." Ujarnya,

Lima orang berbadan besar itu mengangguk paham.

"Pergilah sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat kalian.

…

Sabaku no Gaara adalah seorang ketua mafia di New york, untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya ia mengubah penampilannya agar tak di ketahui kepolisian. Pria yang semula terlihat culun itu kini tampak gagah dengan jaket kulit yang melekat di tubuhnya, tanpa kacamata dan minyak rambut klimisnya. Poni rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi bagian dahi dan sedikit basah karena keringatnya, mata hijau itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan di malam hari, ia melempar kembali koper yang di bawakan anak buahnya, dan menaruh kembali pistolnya di balik jaket kulit nya yang tebal.

"Bawa uang itu dan segera transfer semuanya ke rekeningku."

"Hai-wakarimas."

….

Sasuke membopong Hinata ke apartemen karena Hinata tak mau di bawa pulang ke rumah, ia mengambil dompet Hinata di dalam tas kecil milik Hinata untuk mengambil card untuk dapat membuka apartemen Hinata. Sasuke hanya berdecih ketika Hinata bergumam tak jelas dalam keadaan mabuknya, ia membaringkan Hinata di kasur dan melepaskan Weighst setinggi 10cm itu di kaki putih Hinata.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan." Hinata menggeliat manja saat Sasuke menciumi betis dan kaki Hinata, membuat wanita yang dalam keadaan mabuk ini dilanda rasa geli.

"Sasu,-"

Erangan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi, ia melumat bibir Hinata, menciuminya penuh nafsu.

Hinata yang dalam keadaan mabuk hanyaut dalam suasana sentuhan Sasuke, ia meremas rambut Sasuke saat Sasuke tengah mencumbunya, Sasuke mulai menciumi Hinata di area leher, dada, perut dan juga bagian sensitifnya, Sasuke menyeringai saat Hinata kembali mendesahkan namanya, ia yakin Hinata juga menikmatinya. Malam semakin larut, dan mereka terus bergelut dalam dosa indah yang di lakukannya malam ini, Sasuke dan Hinata terbuai dalam lautan asmara.

…

Silau mentari pagi membuat Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, ia menggeliat dan berdecih kesal saat tubuhnya kini tak memakai satu helai pakaianpun, hanya terbalut selimut putih dengan pria berambut raven yang tengah memeluknya erat, "Ohayo Hime." Sasuke mencium pundak Hinata lembut saat Hinata kini tengah bangun menjadi posisi duduk.

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

Sasuke menyeringai, ia bangun dan ikut duduk seperti Hinata, "Kau begitu menggemaskan." Jawabnya sambil membelai rambut Hinata.

"Jawabanmu selalu seperti itu."

"Salahkan tubuhmu yang indah itu, sehingga membuatku selalu ketagihan." Sasuke terkekeh. Hinata melirik Sasuke malas, ia menarik baju tidur kimononya yang ada di bawah bantal untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, tak ingin Sasuke melihat ia bertelanjang ketika memasuki kamar mandi, karena ia tau Sasuke akan menyerangnya lagi.

..

….

..

.

.

**TBC**

**Arigatou Minaa.. untuk semua yang telah review, gomene ga bisa sebutin satu-satu, Review lagi yahh.. karena review kalian adalah semangatku **

**See you the next chap..**


	3. Chapter 3

**"ILUSION"**

**.**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**[Sakura H. x Naruto N. ]**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Moshi-moshi."

"Ah, Sakura, kau kah ini?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hm, kau sudah tak takut lagi dengan benda itu. Hihihii." Hinata terkikik, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum di dalam teleponnya.

"Tidak, aku melihat kau memakai benda ini untuk berbicara dengan seseorang kemarin."

"Baguslah, ada kemajuan kau bisa menggunakan telepon, nanti akan ku belikan ponsel untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Seperti telepon lagi, hanya saja lebih ringan dan bisa di bawa kemana-mana."

"Wahh, seperti yang dimiliki Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm? Kau ingin ponsel yang seperti Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk meski Hinata tak melihatnya, tapi ia tau bahwa Sakura menginginkannya.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku belikan, Sakura, bisa kah kau bawa beberapa pakaianku? Semua pakaian di apartemenku di laundry."

"Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya kesana."

"Dengar, kau naik taksi di depan manshion, kau bilang pada supirnya untuk menurunkanmu di apartemen Uchiha, nanti kau naik lift ke lantai 9, kau masih ingat letak apartemenku kan?"

"Apartemen Uchiha?"

"Yah, apartemen yang kemarin kau tinggal bersamaku."

"Jadii apartemen itu,-"

"Iya, apartemennya milik keluarga Uchiha, Sakura aku tunggu secepatnya yah, jaaa."

Tuutt.. Tuutt..

Sakura tersenyum, dia menaruh kembali gagang telepon yang semula di pegangnya, ada rasa bangga terhadap Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke begitu kaya raya pikirnya, Hinata juga, Hyuuga dan Uchiha memang di takdirkan kaya dari zaman dulu, dan wajar jika di masa depan pun mereka bernasib sama.

..

.

..

"Arigatou."

Sakura mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang di beri tau Hinata sebelumnya untuk membayar supir taxi, ia memasuki apartemen dan menekan tombol panah ke atas untuk membuka liftnya, Sakura wanita yang cerdas, setiap gerak-gerik Hinata di copy dengan sempurna di otaknya. Sehingga tak sulit baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri di dunia modern ini.

Ting.. Tong..

Sakura menekan bell, namun tak ada juga yang membuka pintu untuknya masuk, "kemana Hinata?" Pikirnya, ia mendorong pintunya dan terbuka, "tidak di kunci?" Pikirnya lagi, Sakura masuk dan menyimpan pakaian Hinata di sofa. "Mungkin Hinata sedang keluar, tapi kenapa tidak di kunci?"

..

"Sakura."

Suara maskulin Sasuke membuat Sakura menengok ke belakang, dan betapa blushingnya dia saat melihat Sasuke tengah bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya, Sakura dengan cepat menutup matanya, tak ingin melihat tubuh kekar Sasuke yang indah.

"Gomene."

"Apa yang kau,-"

"Sakura, kau sudah datang rupanya."

Suara Hinata membuat Sakura membuka matanya yang sebelumnya ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya merah dan Hinata dapat melihat itu,

"Dari mana saja?" Tanya Sasuke datar sambil menghampiri Hinata yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Aku ke supermarket depan sebentar untuk membeli sarapan, Sakura, kita sarapan bersama yah?"

Sakura mengangguk, dan Hinata tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura yang selalu merona jika berada di dekat Sasuke.

...

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Masakan Sakura enak bukan?"

"Hn."

"Aahh Sakura, wajahmu merona lagi." Goda Hinata.

"Ah? Benarkah?" Sakura semakin blushing, dia tersenyum seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura menyukaimu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Ah gomene, aku,-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, Lagi pula Sasuke juga tidak mempunyai kekasih." Hinata terkikik,

"Berhenti mengatakan hal konyol."

Sasuke merasa kesal dengan usaha Hinata yang sepertinya sangat mendukung dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Sangat di sayangkan menyia-nyiakan wanita secantik Sakura." Hinata melirik Sakura, dan ia kembali tersenyum saat Sakura kembali di buatnya blushing, Hinata sangat suka sekali menggoda Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana? Makananmu belum habis?" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri,

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak, ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sasuke, apa yang-"

"Kau hanya mengganggu disini." Lagi, Sasuke membuat Sakura terasa seakan hatinya di cabik-cabik, air mata Sakura sudah sampai di pelupuk matanya, dan tak tertahan sehingga jatuh, membasahi parasnya yang cantik.

"Sasuke ! Kau keterlaluan, !" Bentak Hinata dengan tatapan penuh murka.

"Gomene, menganggu waktu kalian." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya,

"gomene Sakura, Sasuke sebenarnya,-"

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan, lagi pula, Neji-kun memintaku untuk cepat-cepat pulang karena aku harus membelikan sesuatu di supermarket."

"Sakura." Lirih Hinata, Sakura melepaskan tangan Hinata perlahan, ia tersenyum pada Hinata dan juga Sasuke sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Gomene, Sasuke-kun"

...

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke kasar saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa Sasuke bersikap sekasar itu pada wanita sebaik Sakura pikirnya.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

Sasuke mendecih, "kau marah hm?"

Hinata menatap onyx kelam Sasuke, "Kau keterlaluan Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Terkadang aku bingung dengan hubungan kita, kadang kita teman biasa, kadang lebih dari teman, dan kadang, aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu." Sasuke meneguk minuman kalengnya, perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakannya.

"Kau bahkan tau aku sangat menggilaimu dari dulu, tapi kau malah menginginkan aku dengan Sakura, tch."

Kembali Hinata di buat diam oleh Sasuke. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada jendela apartemen, menghindari onyx Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban.

"Bahkan kita sudah sering melakukan,-"

"Cukup, jangan katakan lagi."

Sasuke mendecih, ia mendekati Hinata dan menatapnya intens.

"Sampai kapan? Hubungan kita seperti ini Hinata."

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kau mencintaiku, aku tau kau mencintaiku, itu terlihat ketika kau menyerahkan,-"

"Itu hanya nafsu semata Sasuke, kau dan aku melakukannya diluar kesadaran."

"Begitukah?"

"Yah, dan lebih tepatnya, kau selalu memanfaatkan keadaan ketika aku mabuk."

Sasuke menyeringai, "kadang aku berfikir, haruskah aku menghamilimu agar kau berbalik mengejarku."

Hinata terkekeh, "Entah kenapa aku selalu ngantuk jika kau mulai membicarakan masalah ini." Hinata menguap, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Sasuke menyeringai, ia mendekati Hinata dan mencium tengkuk lehernya.

"Aishiteru."

Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata sambil mengecup pipi Hinata lembut. Suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan bahwa Sasuke telah keluar dari apartemennya, Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, ia mendekati cermin dan membuka bajunya, ia mendecih kesal saat di area dadanya yang indah itu penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah akibat kissmark yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya semalam.

...

Ada yang berbeda dengan Hinata kali ini, dia mengenakan drees berwarna ungu panjang selutut dengan blezer hijau yang menutupi bagian lengannya yang terbuka, ia sangat-sangat kesal pada pria berambut merah yang kini tengah mengatur hidupnya, Sabaku no Gaara, melarang keras Hinata memakai pakaian minim selama berada di luar, dan kini semua yang di katakan Gaara adalah sama dengan yang di katakan Hiashi, dan Hinata harus menurutinya.

"Kau pulang kuliah jam dua siang, dan aku akan menjemputmu lagi untuk lunch bersama."

Tak banyak bicara Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang di pakainya dan bergegas keluar mobil, tak ingin berlama-lama dengan pria berambut merah yang menurutnya membawa sial.

"Satu lagi," ucap Gaara menghentikan Hinata.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, jadi ku minta mulai saat ini kau jauhi dia."

Hinata berdecih ketika Gaara melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan universitas Tokyo, tak lama setelah Gaara pergi, Ferrari merah Sasuke muncul di hadapannya. Sasuke terkekeh dibalik kaca mobilnya turun, menampakan wajahnya yang tampan.

"You're so nice, Hime."

"Berhenti menertawakanku Sasuke."

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke kesal, dan Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Hinata dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum tipis, Hinata, Sampai saat ini belum menerima cintanya, padahal mereka telah sering melakukan hubungan sexsual, namun, entah kenapa, bukannya Hinata yang merasa takut karena kesuciannya telah di renggut Sasuke, tapi justru malah Sasuke yang terjerat oleh kenikmatan tubuh Hinata,

..

.

"Pria berambut merah itu menyuruhku untuk jauh-jauh darimu." Hinata berkata ketika Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di hadapannya,

"Lalu?" Balas Sasuke datar.

"Dan aku harus menurutinya."

Sasuke mendecih mendengar perkataan Hinata, ia memegang dagu Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau bukan Hinata yang ku kenal lagi." Sasuke menyeringai di sela perkataannya.

"Memangnya seperti apa Hinata yang kau kenal itu? Uchiha?"

"Dia liar, nakal dan juga menggemaskan." Seringai evil muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Yah, kau benar, manusia berambut merah itu merubah kepribadianku, seolah aku ini bonekanya." Hinata mandengus kesal

"Jika aku bisa melepaskanmu dari Gaara, apa yang akan kau berikan untukku?" Sasuke membuat penawaran.

"Apapun, untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin dia lenyap Sasuke."

"Itu mudah, asal kau mau menikah denganku."

Hinata tekekeh, "untuk apa menikah? Kau sudah sering menikmati tubuhku kan?"

"Tapi aku ingin hubungan kita sakral, tak sebebas ini, dan aku juga ingin hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu."

"Lupakan, yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang, bagaimana cara kita mengembalikan Naruto dan Sakura?"

"Tch, mencoba memalingkan pembicaraan eh?"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan diri sendiri, kita harus mencari cara bagaimana mereka kembali."

"Topik pembicaraanmu membosankan."

"Hei? Kau mencuri kata-kataku." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Pergilah, sebelum fans girls mu datang menggandrungi kelas ku."

...

.

.

.

Sakura membawa sekeranjang belanjaan dari daftar yang di berikan Neji untuknya, ia memasukan semua belanjaan ke dalam lemari es, dia mulai bisa beradaptasi di lingkungannya yang baru.

"Sakura, kau sudah kembali?"

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, dan matanya membulat kaget saat melihat lengan Gaara penuh dengan luka belati dan tetesan darah mengucur disana.

"Gaara-kun."

Segera Sakura mendekati Gaara, "kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya sedikit luka." Balasnya datar.

"Ini luka dalam, biar ku bantu menyembuhkannya."

Sakura melakukan kemampuan medisnya untuk mengobati luka di tangan Gaara, sinar hijau yang keluar dari kedua tangannya membuat Gaara memiringkan kepalanya heran,

"Sudah selesai." Sakura tersenyum, daan Gaara berbelalak kaget saat luka di tangannya hilang begitu saja dan tak berbekas sedikitpun, sempurna.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?"

"Eh?" Sakura lupa kalau dirinya telah berada di dunia modern, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Gomene, saya harus segera pergi."

Langkah Sakura di hentikan Gaara saat ia akan meninggalkannya, "kau mempunyai ilmu spiritual?" Tanya Gaara dengan menatap emerlard Sakura serius.

"A-aku,"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tatapan dan suara Gaara yang menurut Sakura terdengar menyeramkan membuat Sakura berfikir bahwa kepribadian Gaara juga tak sama dengan penampilannya yang lugu, Sakura menepis tangan Gaara kasar, wanita cantik itu berfikir bahwa Gaara bukanlah orang yang baik.

"Kau pikir aku tak tau siapa kau sebenarnya eh?"

Balasan Sakura membuat Gaara tercekat, Sakura menyeringai, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun dengan cepat Gaara kembali menarik tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, sangat tidak sopan, sangat di sayangkan orang sepertimu akan menikah dengan Hinata-chan."

Gaara menautkan alisnya heran

"Kau bahkan tak berterimakasih sama sekali."

Gaara mendecih, "arigatou." Ujarnya.

"Hahh .. Lupakan." Sakura beralalu meninggalkan Gaara, meskipun ia takut apa yang di lakukannya mengingat Gaara adalah calon suami Hinata, takut tindakannya tidak sopan karena ia hanya menumpang, tapi ia yakin apa yang di katakannya benar, Gaara bukanlah orang yang sepertinya baik, dia memiliki karakter ganda, dan prilakunya yang kasar terhadapnya tadi membuat Sakura menarik suatu kesimpulan.

...

Gaara menduduki kursi meja makan, tangannya terkatup di dagu, keberanian Sakura membuatnya harus berhati-hati pada wanita yang mempunyai ilmu spiritual itu, bahkan Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui siapa Gaara sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana bisa? Gaara mendecih, ia benar-benar harus melenyapkan Sakura karena itu akan menghambat misinya.

...

_Dddddrrttt.. Ddrrrttt.._

Gaara merogoh saku celananya mendapati ponselnya bergetar, ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Ada perkembangan?" Tanya seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Saat ini belum, aku baru satu hari menginjakan diri di kantornya, dan belum mendapatkan dokumen-dokumen berharga, dan itu akan cukup lama."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai aku menikahi putrinya sehingga Hiashi mempercayai penuh perusahaannya padaku."

"Aku menunggu kabar secepatnya."

Pip..

...

Wanita bersurai indigo ini tampak malas ketika makan siang bersama pria berambut merah yang terlihat sangat ngga fashionable dan udik menurutnya, Gaara bahkan makan dengan lamban, Hinata menelik setiap tingkah laku Gaara, dan dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat lingkar hitam pada mata Gaara, merasa di perhatikan Gaara menghentikan aktifitas makannya, dia membenarkan letak kacamata sambil menatap Hinata yang memandangnya, "Ada yang salah denganku?"

Hinata terkekeh, ia meneguk jus orange dan menaruhnya kembali. "Sepertinya kau senang begadang, itu terlihat dari kantung matamu yang hitam."

"Karena mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor, untuk itu aku sering tidur larut."

"Aku pikir karena kau diam-diam keluar malam hari dan mendatangi sebuah klub untuk dugem." Hinata terkekeh, perkataan Hinata membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis, dia tau Hinata asal bicara, tapi, ke asalan bicaranya adalah benar, karena memang dia sering diam-diam keluar untuk melakukan aksinya di malam hari.

"Kau salah jika menilaiku seperti itu, aku bahkan tak pernah tau tempat seperti itu."

Hinata mendecih, "tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu kenal dunia malam, memalukan." Ujarnya kembali.

Gaara hanya diam mendengar Hinata mengejeknya, dia harus bisa menahan emosi sampai misinya selesai, Hinata tidak tau, bahwa pria yang di hinanya saat ini merupakan pria menyeramkan dan sangat berbahaya, "kau akan menarik kembali kata-katamu jika kau tau siapa aku." Ujarnya dalam hati,

"Ohh tapi, kau memiliki tato di dahi mu, sangat tidak pantas jika orang culun sepertimu memiliki tato sekeren itu, lebih pantas jika Naruto atau Sasuke yang memilikinya." Ujar Hinata kembali.

"Naruto?" Gara tercekat, dia sangat mengenali nama orang yang baru saja di sebutkan Hinata.

"Yah, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata malas.

"Naruto masih hidup?"

Hinata tercekat, apa maksudnya, apa mungkin Gaara mengenali Naruto di era modern, gawat, ini sangat tidak boleh di ketahui Gaara, bahkan dia mengatakan kalau Naruto masih hidup? Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"Naruto, bawa aku menemuinya Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Ku mohon."

Hinata terdiam, bagaimana ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan pikirnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Naruto siapa? Aku bahkan tak mengenal orang yang kau maksud."

"Jangan membohongiku Hinata, aku mendengar jelas kau menyebutkan namanya."

"Maksudku itu Naruko, bukan Naruto, kau itu tuli hah !" Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat Gaara ikut berdiri juga.

"Jangan mengikutiku dan aku pulang sendiri, kau benar-benar memuakkan."

Hinata menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di restoran. Gaara kembali duduk, ia sangat yakin Hinata berbohong padanya, Naruto, pikirnya kembali, benarkah dia masih hidup?"

...

"Ada perkembangan apa Gaara?" Suara orang yang menerima telepon disana.

"Apa Naruto telah di temukan?"

Gaara menautkan alisnya saat suara si penelepon terkekeh seperti mengejek. "Kau bicara apa?kau ingin aku mencabik-cabik jantungmu eh? Berhenti membicarakan anakku, kau tau dia telah menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat."

"Yah, dan dia masih hidup Namikaze-sama."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau bisa membayar dua kali lipat bayaranmu jika aku berhasil membuat Hiashi bangkrut dan mengembalikan putramu yang hilang."

"Jangan main-main denganku Gaara."

Gaara terkekeh, "baiklah jika kau tidak tertarik."

"Tunggu, aku bahkan akan membayar 5x lipat bayaran yang kau minta, asal kau membawa kembali Naruto, Kushina pasti akan sangat senang." Gaara dapat mendengar suara Minato lirih, seolah menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam,

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

...

..

"Sasuke..." Hinata menaiki tangga sambil berteriak-teriak di kediaman mewah Uchiha, lavendernya mengerling mencari sosok Sasuke ataupun Naruto. "Dimana sih?" Ujarnya lagi, kembali ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke namun nomornya tidak aktif, "kau mencari Sasuke?" Suara berat Itachi membuat Hinata membalikan wajahnya, ia dapat melihat Itachi berjalan mendekatinya denga melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "dimana dia Itachi-nii?" Itachi terkekeh, "kenapa kau selalu mencari si baka otouto, sekali-kali carilah aku." Ujarnya sambil melihat penampilan Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, dia kembali terkekeh, "tumben sekali pakaianmu tidak minim seperti biasanya, sangat di sayangkan aku tak bisa melihat pahamu yang mulus, Sasuke yang menyuruhmu eh?" Itachi menyeringai, Hinata mengerling , "kau menyebalkan Itachi-nii." Ujarnya sambil terus menghubungi Sasuke, "tch, masih tidak aktif, Sasuke baka." Hinata mendecih kesal. "Dia keluar bersama Naruto sebentar, tadi Naruto merengek mengajaknya untuk makan ramen." Hinata menatap Itachi kesal. "Kenapa tak kau bilang dari tadi," dia memasuki kamar Sasuke dan membanting pintunya kesal,

"Hinata, perlu aku temani kau di dalam sana eh?" Itachi kembali menggoda Hinata.

"Pergi Itachi-nii, kau menyebalkan." Teriak Hinata di dalam kamar, Itachi tertawa mentah, "aku ada di ruang tengah, jika kau butuh pelukan hangat, datanglah padaku." Godanya lagi, ia menyeringai di balik pintu,

..

.

..

"Hah .. Kenyang sekali , kau baik sekali Sasuke, beruntung aku bertemu denganmu disini, jika tidak aku pasti kelaparan."

"Hn, kau beruntung dan aku sial."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Teme.. Kita lanjut maen video game bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Naruto memasuki kamarnya seraya menggerutu kesal, Sasuke mendengus malas, sampai kapan pria blonde ini terus berada di rumahnya pikirnya. Perlahan ia membuka knop pintu kamarnya dan onyxnya menyipit saat Hinata tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia tersenyum tipis seraya menutup pintunya rapat.

Cupp..

Kecupan singkat Sasuke di bibir tipisnya membuat wanita bersurai indigo ini menampakan lavendernya, ia bangun menjadi posisi duduk, irishnya menatap onyx Sasuke malas.

"Darimana saja?"

"Kedai ramen, Naruto selalu mengajakku kesana setiap hari, tch.. Sampai kapan manusia ninja itu berada disini." Sasuke mendecih, ia melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya sembarang.

"Sasuke, ada hal serius yang harus aku katakan padamu."

_Pip._

Hembusan_ AC_ menyegarkan ruangan yang semula panas itu kini menjadi sejuk, Sasuke melepaskan t-shirt nya dan kembali melemparnya asal, ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada itu di samping Hinata.

"Masalah serius?" Ulang Sasuke sambil memainkan android miliknya.

"Hm, kau tau? Gaara sepertinya mengenal Naruto, maksudku, dia mengenal Naruto versi masa kini Sasuke, berarti rengkarnasi Naruto ada di Jepang."

"Hm? Lalu?" Tanyanya kembali, masih dengan asik memainkan androidnya. Merasa dicuekkan, Hinata merampas android milik Sasuke dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Bisakah kau menanggapi serius pembicaraan ini HAH !"

Sasuke terkekeh, ia mencondongkan wajahnya hingga wajahnya kini berjarak beberapa centi di wajah Hinata, "Kau selalu menggemaskan, aku jadi menginginkannya lagi sekarang." Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata, mengajaknya berciuman, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga tersungkur, Sasuke terkekeh, ia menyusut saliva yang tersisa di bibir tipisnya. "Okeyy, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Gaara bahkan mendesakku untuk mempertemukannya dengan Naruto."

"Kau tak menanyakan ada hubungan apa antara keduannya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal dari perkataannya, dia sangat terkejut ketika aku mengatakan nama Naruto dan dia berbicara seperti ini, "Apa? Naruto masih hidup?" Aku tak mengerti Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa antara mereka.

"Lalu? Kau mengatakan bahwa Naruto disini?"

"Tidak, aku mengatakan bahwa dia salah dengar, ahh sungguh alasanku tak masuk di akal."

"Pria merah itu sepertinya bukan pria biasa."

"Eh?" Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, kita harus mencari tau asal usul keluarganya, darimana dia berasal dan juga, siapa Sabaku no Gaara sebenarnya."

Hinata mendecih malas, "untuk apa Sasuke? Kau tau dia hanya seorang pria culun dan dia sempat mengatakan pada Tousaan bahwa dia punya perusahaan, tapi entah itu perusahaan apa, aku tidak peduli, sepertinya dia orang berada, hanya saja dia itu jadul."

"Hinata, jangan katakan apa-apa padanya untuk saat ini, kita harus menyembunyikan identitas Naruto jika memang benar rengkarnasi yang sebenarnya ada di jepang."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Aku rasa posisinya aman untuk saat ini, dan Naruto yang dalam bahaya, akan menjadi rumit jika dua orang yang sama bertemu."

"Tch, manusia kampungan itu benar-benar pembawa masalah."

_Dddrrtt.. Ddrrrrttt.. _

_Gaara Calling..._

Hinata mengangkat ponselnya malas,

"Kau dimana? Pulang sekarang aku menunggumu."

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Hinata melempar ponselnya asal,

"Gaara yang meneleponmu?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia berdiri dan menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin,

"Dia menyuruhku pulang sekarang."

Sasuke terkekeh, dia memeluk Hinata dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Hinata yang ramping.

"Aku masih ingin kau disini bersamaku, Hime." Sasuke mengecup pundak Hinata dan mengesapnya dalam, menikmati aroma lavender khas dari parfum yang di pakai Hinata.

Hinata berbalik, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, onyx dan lavender itu saling menatap, Sasuke menyeringai, ia mengambil dagu Hinata untuk menyatukan bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya, satu telunjuk Hinata menepi di bibir Sasuke, menghentikan Sasuke untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku menunggumu di rumah nanti malam, kita harus membicarakan masalah ini serius Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto adalah tanggung jawab kita sekarang."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia menyambar tas nya yang tergeletak di kasur dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

..

.

Waktu menunjuk angka enam ketika Gaara tengah gusar menunggu kepulangan Hinata di ruang tengah, hujan yang cukup deras membuatnya kembali menyeruput secangkir teh yang menemaninya selama 30 menit yang lalu, mata hijaunya menyipit ketika sebuah taxi memasuki area manshion, ia dapt melihat Hinata yang kini menginjakan kaki putihnya di teras dan membuka pintunya cepat.

..

Hinata menatap Gaara malas saat pria berambut merah yang tengah mengenakan T-shirt berwarna hitam dan celana jins berwarna biru tua itu tengah menatapnya _Stoic_. Rambut dengan gaya belah tengah dan selalu klimis dengan kaca mata tebal nan bulat itu tak kurung lepas di area matanya, tanpa banyak bicara Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, dan Gaara membuntutinya di belakang. Sampai pada di depan pintu kamar,

_Brak !_

bantingan pintu tepat beberapa cm di wajah Gaara, Hinata selalu kasar padanya, Sabar, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kau membutuhkan kesabaran dulu bukan? Hal itu lah yang dirasakan Gaara sekarang, ingin sekali rasanya ia mencekik leher hinata yang putih bak porselen itu, menamparnya ketika mencacinya, ataupun menembuskan peluru pada jantungnya, sungguh Hinata, akan sangat menyesali ke kurang ajarannya terhadap Gaara saat ini, jika ia tahu Gaara merupakan pembunuh berdarah dingin, tak peduli pria atau wanita, muda atau tua, kaya atau miskin, jika itu adalah perintah_ "Bunuh"_ dengan sigap dan tanpa adanya rasa kasihan dan mengasihi peluru itu siap menembus setiap jantung korban dan menghentikan detakannya dengan sekali tembak.

"Kita makan malam bersama," ujar Gaara di balik pintu.

"Kau saja." Teriak Hinata dari dalam

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Hm."

Perlahan Gaara membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya saat Hinata tengah mengganti pakaiannya di dalam. _Acting _memang, Gaara sudah sangat sering melihat hal seperti itu, bahkan melakukan seks bebas dengan para bule di Newyork, sekali lagi, ini adalah misi, dan perannya disini adalah sebagai cowok kuper, pemalu dan juga culun, namun naluri lelaki tetap saja, ia berdecih tat kala jantungnya berdetak cepat atas pemandangan indah yang di lihatnya barusan.

..

Hinata kini tampil santai dengan gaun tidurnya bermotif bunga, berwarna ungu muda dengan panjang 5cm diatas lutut, rambutnya ia ikat menjuntai ke atas, menampilkan leher putihnya yang jenjang, ia tersenyum sinis ketika Gaara menunggunya di depan pintu kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau bilang ingin masuk?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku masuk ketika kau tengah mengganti pakaian." Ucap Gaara malu-malu dengan menundukan wajahnya.

"Bocah sepertimu masuk ke kamarku tanpa aku memakai pakaianpun aku tak kan malu padamu, Baka !."

Sekali lagi, Gaara menghela nafas atas perkataan pedas Hinata yang menusuk telinganya. Ia mendengus pelan, seraya mengangkat wajahnya, matanya tercekat, ia terpesona akan Hinata yang tengah menatapnya dengan mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas bulu berwarna sama dengan gaun tidurnya, "cuacanya hujan, tapi kenapa panas sekali?" Hinata memasuki kamarnya lagi, ia mengambil_ remote-AC _dan menyalakannya, tak ada bantingan lagi, dan pintu terbuka lebar, Gaara mendudukan dirinya di sofa merah yang berada di kamar Hinata dengan Hinata yang tengah sibuk membuka laptop dengan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur besar nan empuk itu, kakinya yang putih dan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah membuat Gaara menelan ludahnya, "tch." Gaara mendecih, jangan sampai dirinya hanyut dalam pesona Hinata karena itu akan menghambat pekerjaannya.

..

.

"Sasuke akan datang malam ini, dan dia akan menginap disini." Ujar Hinata santai seraya mendekati jendela, melihat mobil Sasuke yang tengah terparkir indah di halaman rumahnya,

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak berdekat-dekat dengannya?"

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, mendekati Gaara yang tengah duduk di sofa, ia membungkuk, gaun tidurnya yang tak berkerah, dan mengekspos dadanya yang indah ketika ia membungkuk di hadapan Gaara, membuat Gaara kembali meneguk ludah, "sial, wanita ini benar-benar." Pikirnya. Hinata mengambil dagu Gaara, irish bertemu zamrud, "Kau tak berhak mengaturku." Hinata tertawa sinis. Seketika wajah Gaara yang blushing kembali menjadi Stoic,

...

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat kini dilihatnya Hinata bersama Sakura tengah mendekatinya, kedua wanita itu mengenakan gaun tidurr yang sama hanya saja berbeda warna, Sakura mengenakan gaun tidurr berwarna hijau, "Kita ke rumahmu Sasuke." Hinata mengajak Sasuke kembali, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, "Cepat." Ia mendengus ketika Hinata kembali menyuruhnya bak supir, dan apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain menuruti setiap keinginan sang putri?

...

Ferrari merah itu berlalu meninggalkan Manshion Hyuuga, Gaara dapat melihat di balik jendela kamar Hinata, ia menghubungi seseorang,

"Jalankan aksimu sekarang."

...

Manshion Hyuuga terlihat sepi mengingat Neji dan Hiashi berada di Newyork dan Gaara mengurusi perusahaan Hyuuga di jepang, Hinata dan Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke membuat Gaara sendirian bersama para maid di rumah yang mewah itu, Namun, ia tetap harus waspada, bukan berarti ia bisa pergi dengan mudah, banyak mata-mata disana, dan Gaara selalu loncat melalui atap untuk beraksi di malam hari, kembali menjalankan profesinya sebagai ketua mafia.

...

"Dia, berada disini, Naruto masih hidup."

Gaara menyeringai di balik teleponnya ketika anak buahnya memberinya kabar baik.

"Kerja bagus."

Pip.

...

Sebuah mobil lamborghini berwarna hitam muncul di depan Gaara, ia dengan cepat memasuki mobil itu, seorang dari belakang memberinya pistol dan sebuah foto, ia menyeringai, laju mobil mewah itu semakin cepat, sebelum matahari terbit, ia harus segera melenyapkan nyawa seseorang di setiap malamnya.

"Gaara-sama, misi kita akan sangat berat karena wanita itu merupakan anak dari inspektur kepolisian jepang."

Wajah Gaara yang tampan dengan rambut yang tidak belah tengah dan tanpa minyak plus kacamata tebal itu tersinari cahaya lampu dari mobil depan yang berlalu lalang di depannya, Gaara selalu tampak gagah di malam hari, mungkin, Hinata akan berpaling jika dia melihat Gaara yang mempesona saat ini, "Tch, ketua FBI di Newyork saja berhasil aku bantai, apalagi hanya menghabisi seorang gadis dari seorang anak polisi." Ia terkekeh. "Sangat di sayangkan, gadis secantik ini harus mati di usia muda dan juga di tangan seorang mafia tampan sepertimu, Gaara-kun." Matsuri, yang merupakan antek-antek dari keanggotan gelap yang Gaara dirikan memeluk Gaara dari belakang mobil manja, "tidak ada rasa kasihan disini," Gaara membuang rokok yang baru dua kali di hisapnya ke luar jendela, "Gaara-kun, kenapa kau sangat dingin?apa kau tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" Ujar Matsuri lagi, Gaara terkekeh, "Cinta?" Ia menarik nafas, dan melepaskan pelukan Matsuri kasar, "tato yang ada di dahiku, cinta seperti itu yang ku cari, dan cinta yang membuatku menjadi seorang mafia."

"Hei Matsuri, kau jangan memancing Gaara jika kau tak ingin berakhir nama ketika keluar keanggotaan kami." Juugo yang tengah menyetir menimpali, ia teman Gaara sejak kecil, dia bahkan tau, apa di balik misteri Gaara menjadi kelam seperti ini,

"Tapi cinta bisa memberimu kebahagiaan."

Gaara terkekeh,

"Mengenai wanita yang akan kau nikahi itu bagaimana? Apa dia cantik? Aku sangat cemburu." Ujar matsuri.

Sekilas bayangan Hinata melintas di pikirannya, "cantik." Hanya satu kata yang di ucapkan Gaara, membuat Matsuri mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "selain cantik?" Cecar Matsuri ingin tau, "Seksi." Gaara terkekeh, "Uuuh.." Matsuri memalingkan muka, Hidan, dan Nagato ikut terkekeh, "jangan-jangan kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, Gaara-sama." Nagato berkomentar. "Itu tidak mungkin," Gaara melirik Nagato yang berada di kursi belakang.

"Aku bahkan berencana untuk menghabisinya ketika misiku selesai."

..

..

.

**.**

**..**

**TBC**

**Arigatouu Minaaa Review kalian semangatkuu .. Ahh yaahhh maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, review lagi yaaaa Minna .. Semakin banyak review semakin saya cepat update hihihiiii :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**"ILUSION"**

**.**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**[Sakura H. x Naruto N. ]**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dorrrr !_

..

Gaara menyusut keningnya dengan punggung tangannya saat darah korban menciprati wajahnya, segera ia mengambil langkah seribu untuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum polisi tiba.

Suara bunyi sirine yang terdengar oleh panca indranya, segera ia meloncati jendela, menjauhi kamar seorang gadis yang baru saja dibunuhnya, mata hijaunya menatap tajam jalanan di bawah sana ketika rumah ini tengah di kepung polisi di berbagai sudut, Gaara berada di atap, dengan posisi tiarap karena takut terlihat dari bawah mengingat lampu yang menyorot sampai atas, "tch, sial." Gerutunya,

...

"Sasuke aku tidur di kamarmu."

Hinata memasuki kamar Sasuke begitu saja ketika kantuk dideranya, ia melemparkan tubuhnya pada kasur dan menutup matanya rapat. Seseorang membelai rambutnya lembut, membuatnya terpaksa harus menampakan kembali kedua irishnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur denganku?"

"Ini kamarku, lalu? Apa aku salah."

"Baiklah, aku yang keluar kalau begitu."

"Tch, kuncinya ada padaku dan kau tak bisa pergi dari sini."

Sasuke terkekeh seraya menutup sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut

...

"Sasuke."

Hinata menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke saat didengarnya suara bunyi sirine yang tak henti-hentinya. Seolah terjadi kejadian diluar sana.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, sepertinya ada kejadian di luar sana, ramai sekali."

Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang tengah memandang jendela, onyxnya menangkap ada begitu banyak mobil polisi yang berlalu diluar.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Hinata kembali,

"Tch, menganggu saja." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, mengajaknya kembali untuk tidur

"Sasuke, aku harus melihat keluar."

Tak membalas ucapan Hinata, ia malah menatap Hinata datar.

"Untuk apa?"

...

"Arigatou."

Gaara merasa lega ketika dirinya kini berada disebuah helikopter, dua orang rekannya yang juga merupakan anggota mafia itu menolongnya dengan melemparkan sebuah tambang, dan Gaara menaikinya. Kelihaiannya mampu membuatnya berhasil walaupun nyawa menjadi taruhannya ketika ia harus bergelantungan di langit dengan terus memanjat sampai atas, sementara beberapa kelompok mafia lainnya mengalihkan perhatian polisi di bawah sana sehingga mereka tak menyadari adanya ketua mafia yang tengah bergelantungan di langit kelam.

..

"Hinata, Sasuke."

Sakura berkata lirih ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang juga keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan berantakan, kimono tidurnya mengekspos dada bidang Sasuke yang indah.

"Kalian tidur satu kamar?" Tanya Naruto dengan menatap keduanya curiga.

Hinata tersenyum seraya mencubit pinggang Sasuke. "Bagaimana ini? Aku pikir mereka telah tidurr."

Sasuke hanya sedikit meringgis ketika Hinata mencubitnya, kembali ia memasang wajah datar, "Hn, Hinata takut tidur sendiri, untuk itu dia tidur bersamaku."

"Apa? Tapi kalian belum menikah, bagaimana bisa,-"

"Lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan tengah malam disini."

Memotong ucapan Naruto, Sasuke berbalik bertanya.

"Aku dan Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena bunyi aneh itu."

Hinata melirik Sasuke, "Sasuke, kita harus melihat." Ujarnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing, sudah ada polisi yang menangani, dan ini sudah sangat larut," Sasuke berlalu, tak menanggapi keinginan Hinata untuk melihat keluar,

"Hinata-chan, tunggu."

"Eh?"

"Tidurlah bersama Sakura, tidak baik seorang gadis yang belum menikah tidur dengan seorang pria yang bukan suaminya."

Hinata tersenyum, "kau benar, kenapa aku tak terpikir untuk tidur dengan Sakura."

Sasuke melempar deathglare pada Naruto yang membuatnya terpisah dengan Hinata, "Naruto sialan." Umpatnya.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan."

Hinata menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya untuk kembali tidur,

"Kau tidur denganku, Hinata."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menarik Hinata dari Sakura, memasuki kamarnya kembali dan membanting pintunya kasar.

"Naruto, apakah Sasuke dan Hinata,-"

"Entahlah, Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum, namun raut wajahnya tak bisa membohongi Naruto,

"Sakura, dia bukan Sasuke yang ada di dunia kita, kau harus ingat, Sasuke yang kau kenal menunggu kita di Konoha, kau ingat, ini semua hanya ilusi."

Sakura terkikik, sampai cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

"Aku tau Naruto, arigatou." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan."

"Eh?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik, menatap Naruto yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Cupp..

Blushh..

"Ohyasumi Sakura-chan."

Naruto tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung karena ciuman singkat Naruto terhadapnya, wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar cepat, ada suatu perasaan hangat disana,

"Perasaan apa ini, Naruto."

...

Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Hinata pada dinding, semakin mempersempit jarak antara keduanya, ia menyeringai ketika Hinata kehabisan nafasnya di sela ciuman mereka, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menciumi leher putih Hinata.

...

"Itu rumahnya,"

Gaara menatap manshion megah Uchiha diatas sana, "turunkan aku"

...

"Sasuh,-"

Hinata mendesah saat Sasuke kini menjilati leher putihnya, seraya membuka satu persatu kancing gaun tidur yang di kenakan Hinata, seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan saat ia melihat dada Hinata yang kini terekspos sangat jelas oleh kedua matanya.

..

Gaara berjalan melalui atap, ia meloncat dan berhasil berada di lantai paling atas, satu tujuannya, menculik Naruto, yah Gaara harus membawa Naruto pada Minato malam ini, dengan begitu, misinya selesai, dan dia bisa membawa pulang ratusan juta dolar dalam waktu satu malam.

Nagato dan Deidara memantau pergerakan Gaara diatas sana melalui helikopter, sementara di bawah sana, Hidan, jugoo dan Matsuri menunggunya di dalam mobil, memantau Gaara dan melindunginya jika terjadi sesuatu.

..

Gaara menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat satu jendela kamar besar yang masih menyala, "apa masih ada yang belum tidur." Pikirnya, ia berjalan mendekati kamar itu, mengintipnya dari jendela, "tch, Sasuke." Gaara terkekeh saat melihat Sasuke tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita, "Maaf menganggu kesenanganmu." Ujarnya, Gaara siap dengan aksinya, ia bermaksud menembakan jarum bius pada Sasuke, agar Sasuke tertidur dan dia bisa dengan mudah membawa Naruto pergi, akan tetapi, ia menghentikan niatnya ketika Sasuke menunduk, menciumi daerah dada wanita itu, dan Gaara, mengenali wanita itu, dia merupakan calon istrinya sendiri,

"Hinata." Lirihnya tak percaya, matanya menatap murka atas dua mahluk yang tengah bercinta di hadapannya, tangannya mengepal, emosinya memuncak, ia tak bisa menahan lagi, kemarahannya sudah sampai pada batas akhir.

Praankkkk !

..

"Gaara-sama !" teriak Jugoo, Hidan dan juga Matsuri di dalam mobil, tak percaya dengan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja memecahkan kaca kamar itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Nagato memandang tingkah Gaara di bawah sana, "sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, apa kau merasakan sesuatu, Deidara." Tanyanya kembali.

Deidara terkikik, "aku percaya penuh padanya, bukankah setiap yang dia lakukan itu selalu ada alasannya, jadi, percaya saja." Ujarnya santai.

..

Gaara meloncati jendela kamar yang hancur karena pukulan tangannya, memukul Sasuke kasar, dan menarik tangan Hinata dari Sasuke, Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia tengah bercinta dengan Sasuke, dan tunggu, Gaara? Bukankah Gaara yang Hinata tau selama ini adalah seorang yang sangat culun? Lalu? Kenapa sekarang dia tampak gagah?

"Gaara." Hinata berteriak ketika Gaara kembali memukul Sasuke,

"Brengsek ! Beraninya kau mencumbu calon istriku HAH ! Bajingan !

Buugghhhh ..

Sasuke tersungkur kembali, pukulan Gaara sangat kuat, dan membuatnya tak bisa membalas,

"Cukup, Gaara,-" Hinata menghentikan tangan Gaara yang nyaris melukai wajah Sasuke, Gaara menghentikan pukulannya, pandangannya kini berbalik pada Hinata, ia menatap Hinata murka, Hinata dapat melihat pandangan Gaara yang menusuk terhadapnya, ia menyeret Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Hinata merintih, tak ingin Gaara membawanya pergi.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku brengsek !"

Plaakkkk ..

"Eh?" Gaara menampar Hinata kasar saat Hinata tengah meronta, tamparan Gaara membuat Hinata tersungkur jatuh pada kasur besar itu.

"Berani kau menyakiti Hinata eh, "

Sasuke bermaksud membalas Gaara dengan melayangkan tinjunya, namun gerakan tangan Gaara lebih cepat, ia mencekik Sasuke dan menggantungnya di udara. Gaara benar-benar seperti seorang iblis.

"Lepaskan brengsek !"

"Naruto," Hinata berkata lirih,

"Kagebunshinojutsu."

Blam Blam Blam ,,,

"Eh?" Gaara membulatkan matanya saat Naruto menjadi sepuluh orang, "tch sial, mahluk apakah itu." Ujarnya, ia menyambar pistolnya, melepaskan Sasuke, dan menembak semua cloningan Naruto,

"Uhuk.. Uhuk .." Sasuke terbatuk, pandangannya gelap, dan matanya tertutup, ia pingsan.

_Dorr .. Dorr .. Dorr !_

Satu persatu cloningan itu Hilang, "Sihir." Gumam Gaara, ketika Naruto kembali menjadi banyak dan bahkan lebih, namun Gaara bisa mengetahui mana Naruto yang sebenarnya, pelurunya tersisa satu, ia tembakan mengenai sasaran,

Dorr ,,!

"Tch," Naruto mendecih saat tangannya teluka oleh tembakan Gaara, semua cloningnya menghilang, "ini kesempatanku." Ujarnya kembali, Gaara membopong Hinata, dan membawanya keluar,

"Shanaaroooooo !"

Duuuuaaaarrrrr !

Gaara terpental saat Sakura hampir saja melukainya, tubuhnya menyentuh dinding, Hinata tersungkur, sebuah helikopter berada disampingnya, segera ia naiki helikopter itu dan membawa Hinata ke dalamnya, Sakura berlari keluar, emerlardnya membulat saat melihat benda besi itu terbang semakin jauh.

..

"Naruto, kau tidak apa?"

Naruto meringis, "ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tulangku, Sakura." Naruto berkata terbata, peluru itu mengandung racun, dan melumpuhkan syaraf, Naruto tak kuat menahan, ia pun pingsan sama halnya dengan Sasuke,

..

.

Nagato dan Deidara diam, tak banyak bicara melihat wajah Gaara yang penuh amarah, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan memegangi bajunya yang sedkit terbuka dan berantakan karena ulah Sasuke,

..

Hinata tersungkur saat Gaara melemparnya kasar, ia berada di tempat mengerikan, semua orang yang ada disini berbadan besar dan memakai baju hitam, Hinata tau mereka semua adalah mafia, satu gerakan tangan Gaara membuat semua anak buahnya meninggalkan ruangan, yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan Hinata.

"Kau, pe- penipu."

Hinata merintih, di sela-sela kesakitannya karena perlakuan Gaara yang kasar terhadapnya.

Tap.. Tap..

Bahkan suara langkah Gaara terlihat menyeramkan di telinganya, Gaara mendekati Hinata yang tengah tersungkur, diambilnya dagu gadis itu, dan menatap iris lavendernya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke?"

"..."

"JAWAB !"

Gaara membentak, namun Hinata lebih memilih diam,

"Kancing baju terlepas, kau memberikan tubuhmu untuknya eh?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, Gaara melepaskan dagu Hinata kasar, ia berdiri, menarik tangan Hinata, menyeretnya ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur kasar,

"Lepas, Gaara, hikss."

Hinata menangis saat Gaara kini mencumbunya, Gaara mendecih, dia semakin menindih tubuh Hinata dan menciumi wajahnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan pria brengsek itu, lalu? Kenapa tidak denganku eh?"

Hinata meronta, tangannya memukul Gaara berulang-ulang, dan membuatnya kembali mendapat tamparan kasar dari Gaara,

Plaaakkkkk !

"DIAM"

"Kau wanita jalang,"

Gaara mencium Hinata paksa, tangannya meremas dada Hinata kasar, dan membuat kissmark banyak disana, Hinata meronta, air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya, ia menangis, dan itu membuat Gaara menghentikan aksinya.

..

Gaara menatap Hinata yang berada di bawahnya tajam, perlahan ia berdiri, dan merapihkan kembali pakainnya yang berantakan, Hinata teringsut, ia menutupi bagian bajunya yang sobek karena ulah Gaara yang kasar terhadapnya,

"Jika Hiashi mengetahui ini, tidak hanya kau yang akan mati, tapi, Sasuke, Naruto dan juga Sakura akan tewas."

Gaara meneguk vodka yang ada di mejanya,

"Si, siapa kau sebenarnya."

Gaara terkekeh, "simpan pertanyaan bodohmu sampai kita menikah nanti."

"Aku tak mau menikah denganmu, brengsek !"

Gaara menghentikan aksinya menuangkan vodka, dan meminumnya cepat, kembali ia mendekati Hinata, jarak yang sangat dekat dapat di rasakan Hinata saat wajah Gaara berada beberapa centi di wajahnya, wangi aroma mint, dan hembusan nafas hangat Gaara dapat di rasakannya, hidung mancung Gaara menyentuh hidungnya, Gaara menyatukan keninganya dengan kening Hinata, tatapannya menatap tajam wanita yang membuatnya merasa,-

"Kau akan menikah denganku,"

...

Blam !

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di dalamnya, Gaara memijit keningnya, apa yang tengah di lakukannya? Kenapa dia se gila ini ketika melihat Hinata bercumbu dengan orang lain, heii .. Bukankah dia berencana untuk membunuh Hinata? Lantas? Mengapa sekarang dia berlaku seperti halnya ia sangat takut kehilangan Hinata? Tak rela melihat Hinata dengan pria selain dirinya

"Aaarrggggghhhh."

"Anda mencintainya, Gaara-sama"

Nagato mendekat, ia duduk di sofa dimana ruangan itu menyisakan Gaara dan dirinya.

"Misimu membawa Naruto, lalu? Kenapa yang kau bawa wanita itu?" Nagato terkekeh seraya menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya.

"Ini hanya sebagaian dari misiku, dan kau tak akan mengerti."

Nagato kembali terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau harus menarik kembali kata-katamu yang kau bilang akan membunuhnya setelah misi kita selesai, kenyataannya kau malah takut dia jatuh pada pria-"

"Kau tau kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Nagato menyeringai, ia mematikan rokoknya di asbak, berdiri dari kursi seraya membungkukan setengah tubuhnya.

"Gomene Gaara-sama."

...

Pagi menjelang, Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan, ia melihat di samping meja tidurnya terdapat segelas susu vanilla, ia bangun menjadi posisi duduk, meraba keningnya yang tengah terbalut perban, juga plester kecil yang melekat di ujung bibirnya yang tipis,

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam, tak menjawab sapaan Sakura, silau mentari yang masuk melalui tirai kamarnya yang dibuka Sakura membuatnya menyipitkan matanya.

"Dimana Hinata."

Sakura berbalik, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Gaara membawanya pergi, Gomene tidak bisa menjaga Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam, ia mendecih. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya berlalu meninggalkan Sakura,

"Arigatou, Sakura."

Blam..

Seorang pelayan membawakan nampan berisi sarapan pagi, meletakan diatas meja, tanpa banyak bicara pelayan itu pergi begitu saja, Hinata memegang tangannya, ia tersenyum pada pelayan yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"Jika kau membiarkanku pergi dari sini, aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta." Hinata membuat penawaran, tak merespon sama sekali, pelayan itu melepaskan tangan Hinata dan kembali mengunci pintunya.

Praaaaankkkkk !

Hinata melempar semua makanan yang di berikan pelayan itu, ia kesal, dirinya sekarang berada dalam sandraan Gaara, pria berambut merah itu memilih untuk mengurung Hinata sampai pada pernikahan mereka di laksanakan nanti,

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah !"

Hinata berdiri ketika Gaara memasuki kamarnya, ia mendecih, berjalan mendekati Gaara, memberanikan diri menatap zamrud yang menyeramkan.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini bajingan !"

Gaara melayangkan tinjunya saat Hinata kembali mencacinya, Hinata menutup matanya takut, dan Gaara menghentikan niatnya untuk memukul Hinata.

"Tch, kenapa? Tampar, pukul, siksa aku sepuasmu ,,!"

"..." Gaara tak menjawab, ia diam, pandangannya tetap menatap Hinata datar.

"Jika perlu bunuh saja aku,"

Masih tak menjawab, Gaara meninggalkan Hinata, dan Hinata menarik tangannya saat ia akan keluar

"Bebaskan aku brengsek !"

Buuugghhhhh ...

"Kau,-" geramnya saat Hinata memukul sebelah pipinya.

...

"Racun yang ada dalam tubuhnya cukup ganas, tapi aku telah mengeluarkan semua racunnya, dia akan segera pulih kembali, hanya tinggal menunggunya sadar."

Sasuke terdiam, dia mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura yang sangat lihai di bidang medis.

"Sakura, apa kau seorang dokter?"

Sakura tersenyum, ia menaruh kotak obat ke dalam laci dan menutupnya kembali.

"Aku hanya seorang ninja medis."

..

Gaara membaringkan tubuh Hinata di kasur saat ia tengah menembakan jarum bius dan membuat Hinata pingsan seketika, tangannya menyentuh luka di ujung bibir Hinata yang memar karena tamparannya kemarin.

"Tidak, jangan Gaara." Batinnya.

Gaara berdiri, ia merasa resah, entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, sepertinya ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya, seorang maid datang membawa lap pel untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan, maid itu tak banyak bicara, ia terus beraktifitas selayaknya maid, Gaara meninggalkan Kamar, dan langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu

"Dia memar, obati lukanya."

..

Sasuke mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dagu, pandangannya kosong, memikirkan sesuatu, kini ia tahu, Gaara, merupakan orang yang berbahaya, san sekarang Hinata bersamanya, niatnya untuk menghubungi Hiashi diurungkan ketika ia ingat Hiashi sangat mempercayai Gaara, ia bahkan tak punya bukti bahwa Gaara merupakan orang berbahaya, Sasuke mendengus, matanya terpejam. "Tch." Ia berdiri seraya berdecih, menyambar kunci mobil dan jaket hitamnya.

..

"Sasuke-kun, izinkan aku pergi menemanimu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, tanpa merespon perkataan Sakura sama sekali.

"Aku mohon, disana berbahaya, aku tau kau ingin menyelamatkan Hinata-chan kan? Aku juga sama halnya denganmu, jadi-"

"Hn."

Sakura merona saat Sasuke menarik tangannya ke dalam mobil, jantungnya berdetak cepat, "Kami-sama." Lirihnya dalam hati.

..

Ferarri merah itu berlalu meninggalkan Manshion Uchiha yang megah, seringai menghiasi wajah pria berambut merah yang tengah memantau kediaman Uchiha sedari tadi.

"Nagato, sekarang saatnya."

Pria yang di panggil Nagato itu terkekeh, "Alihkan penjagaan dan aku akan masuk." Ujarnya

"Ku rasa Pain,Conan, Zabuza dan Kakuzu telah melakukannya"

"Ahh yah," Nagato keluar dari mobil, Pain, Conan, Zabuza dan Kakuzu mengalihkan penjagaan sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah memasuki istana Uchiha yang megah itu.

...

Nagato memandang Naruto yang kini tengah terkulai lemas dengan balutan perban di tangan kirinya, tangannya menyentuh bahu Naruto, bermaksud untuk membopongnya keluar, akan tetapi shappire itu terbuka saat merasa dirinya akan di bawa seseorang, Nagato yang telah menyadari itu segera menodongkan pistol tepat di dahi Naruto.

"Diam, dan turuti saja kata-kataku."

..

.

..

**TBC**

**Arigatou Mina atas review kalian, gomene update lama terus, saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya, saya selalu menanti review anda serta saran-saran berharganya untuk terus melanjutkan fict ini, **

**See you the next chap. **


	5. Chapter 5

**"ILUSION"**

**.**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**[Sakura H. x Naruto N. ]**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Na- Nagato."

Masih dengan pistol yang ia tempelkan di kening Naruto, Nagato sedikit terkejut mendengar Naruto menyebutkan namanya, bagaimana mungkin, dia bisa mengenalnya, pikirnya, kembali ia semakin menekan moncong pistol di kening Naruto,

"Hm, kau mengenaliku."

Tak membalas perkataan Nagato, Naruto teringat bahwa dirinya kini berada di masa depan, mungkin diam, adalah hal teraman untuknya saat ini.

..

"Tch .. !".

_Brak !_

Sasuke membanting pintu kasar, saat tak menemukan Gaara di manshion Hyuuga ataupun di kantor, "Arghh !" Teriaknya, menjambak rambut seraya meninju dinding tak berdosa di hadapannya, Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke, menenangkannya, "Sasuke-kun, tenangkan dirimu." Sasuke berbalik, dia menatap Sakura, pandangannya tajam, menusuk.

"Hinata bersama orang brengsek itu sekarang, dan kau menyuruhku untuk tenang HAH !"

Bentakan Sasuke membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya, apakah ia tengah salah bicara pikirnya, tapi ia paham suatu hal, ia sangat meyakini bahwa Sasuke, benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

...

_Cklek._

Pintu berwarna putih besar dengan profil klasik bergaya eropa kuno itu terbuka lebar, sekomplotan mafia berjubah hitam itu memasuki pintu dan pintu tertutup seketika otomatis, Anak tangga yang besar dan panjang dengan karpet merah yang melapisi lantainya, terlihat seorang ketua organisasi kelam itu tengah menuruni tangga dengan santainya, seringai terlukis di wajah tampannya saat ia melihat Naruto terborgol dengan Nagato yang terus menempelkan pistol di samping kepalanya.

Satu gibasan tangan Gaara, memberi tanda bahwa komplotannya itu harus pergi mengikutinya, dua buah mobil berwarna hitam itu siap di naiki kawanan mafia itu, mereka membawa Naruto ke sebuah tempat dimana Naruto akan di tukar dengan dollar bernilai ratusan juta.

..

"Apakabar, Minato-sama."

"Eh?" Naruto membulatkan matanya kaget, saat Gaara menyebutkan nama orang yang sangat familiar baginya, kursi putar di balik meja besar itu berbalik, terlihat Minato terkejut melihat seseorang yang dibawa Gaara dan organisasinya.

"Naruto." Lirihnya.

"O- Otousan."

_Prok.. Prok.. Prok .. !_

Gaara terkekeh seraya bertepuk tangan, "pertemuan ayah dan anak eh? Mengharukan." Ujarnya seraya melepaskan borgol di tangan Naruto dan melempar Naruto hingga tersungkur di hadapan Minato.

"Naruto." Minato berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, ia membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, kedua shappire itu beradu pandang, "anakku." Ucapnya lagi, Minato memeluk Naruto erat, sangat dalam. Naruto merasakan kerinduan sama hal nya yang dirasakan Minato, "Otosaan, Hikss." Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Minato, ia sangat merindukan, pelukan seorang ayah yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya, biarlah, meskipun hanya ilusi, dan bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya, hanya sebentar saja, ia ingin merasakan, bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang keluarga.

..

_Ckitt .._

Sakura sedikit terpental karena Sasuke mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba, untunglah sebuah sabuk pengaman berhasil menahan dirinya.

"Naruto hilang !"

"Hm, seseorang memukul kepalaku dari belakang, dan yah.. Itu membuatku pingsan, cepatlah pulang baka otouto."

Pip..

Sasuke menutup ponselnya, kini ia benar-benar dilanda kebingungan luar biasa, pertama Hinata hilang, dan sekarang Naruto juga, Sasuke yakin, Gaara masih berada di belakang semuanya, dan satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan Hinata dan Naruto adalah mencari tahu keberadaan Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Dia hilang."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin orang yang menculiknya masih komplotan pria brengsek itu."

"Sasuke, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita harus mencari tau keberadaan Gaara,"

..

Kehadiran Naruto di kediaman Namikaze di sambut bahagia oleh Kushina, istri dari Minato dan juga ibu dari Naruto, tak ada perasaan lain selain kebahagiaan yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, ia bahkan lupa kalo ini bukanlah dunianya, dan mungkin, Naruto yang ada di dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang tengah mengharapkan Kushina dan Minato menemukannya, tak mungkin dua jiwa berada dalam satu tempat, Ataukah mungkin? Naruto di era modernsasi ini tengah meninggal?

..

"Arigatou, Gaara." Sebuah cek bernilai ratusan juta dollar di berikan Minato pada Gaara, dan Gaara menerimanya dengan cepat, ia melipat cek itu dan memasukan ke dalam saku jas yang di pakainya, "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga?" Pertanyaan Minato kali ini membuat Gaara sedikit kebingungan, misinya bahkan bisa di bilang gagal, karena Hinata tengah mengetahui bahwa ia seorang mafia, bukan seorang pengusaha yang di katakan Hiashi, apa jadinya jika Hinata mengadu pada Hiashi dan Hiashi membatalkan pernikahannya. Tidak, Gaara tak ingin itu terjadi, ia saat ini berada di bawah pengaruh sebuah obsessi, obsessi untuk memiliki Hyuuga Hinata, seutuhnya.

"Aku akan segera menikah dengannya."

Minato terdiam, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menjadi suaminya, dan dia akan melahirkan anak-anaku."

Minato terkekeh, "Hei, berhenti bergurau, Sabaku."

Gaara mendecih, "Kau hanya tau beres."

"Begitukah? Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tak beres denganmu."

Gaara mendekati Minato, pandangannya menatap Shappire Minato tajam, meletakan tangannya di pundak Minato, seraya membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Kau meragukanku eh?"

Dua tepukan di pundak Minato dan kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Minato di ruang bergaya klasik itu sendiri. Minato menarik nafas panjang, setidaknya ia telah tau kinerja Gaara seperti apa setelah berhasil membawa kembali putranya yang hilang.

..

.

"Hikss.. Otosaan." Hinata menangis dengan memeluk kedua lututnya, wajahnya ia benamkan diatas tangannya yang memeluk lutut, dia sangat tertekan berada di dalam sandraan Gaara, Hinata sangat ingin kembali, ia ingin pulang, kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, kembali kuliah, kembali melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, dan ia juga merindukan Sasuke.

_Brak !_

"Wanita sepertimu bisa menangis juga ternyata."

Hinata sangat benci dengan suara ini, suara yang menurutnya menyeramkan, dan juga membuatnya merasa tertekan, perlahan ia angkat kepalanya, dan benar saja, pria bertato Ai di dahi itu tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"Kemana perginya dirimu yang angkuh? Sombong, dan sangat menyebalkan."

Gaara berjongkok, ia mengambil dagu Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata,

"Kau ingat? Cacianmu terhadapku bahkan tak terhitung, itu karena terlalu banyak hinaan yang kau lontarkan untuku."

Hinata menatap Gaara sinis, irishnya memberanikan diri untuk terus menatap kedua zambrud yang tengah menatapnya tajam

"Kau menyesal hm? Karena orang yang kau remehkan selama ini adalah seorang yang berbahaya." Ucapnya kembali sambil membelai wajah Hinata dengan satu jari tangannya.

"A- aku tidak takut pa pa-damu, brengsek !"

Gaara terkekeh mendengar ucapan singkat yang keluar dari wanita yang kini terlihat ketakutan di hadapannya, tangannya menarik baju Hinata, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan wanita yang kini tengah menunduk, "Kau dengar, kau adalah miliku, dan kita akan menikah."

Srakk !

Hinata hanya bisa meremas kuat sprei ketika Gaara kembali merobek bagian atas bajunya, namun ia tak berontak, Hinata tak melakukan perlawanan apapun, dan itu membuat Gaara heran.

Penasaran, ia sangat penasaran dengan Hinata yang kini hanya berdiam diri, seolah pasrah dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan padanya.

Satu tangan Gaara menekan tengkuk lehernya, ia mencium Hinata, dan Hinata tetap diam, ia tak berontak ataupun membalas ciuman Gaara, ia hanya diam, dan terus berdiam diri, ia terus meremas spreinya kuat ketika Gaara menciumi lehernya, membuat kissmark disana,

Tok .. Tok .. "Gaara-sama, seseorang menunggu anda diluar."

Gaara berdecih, kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu, ia merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan, Hinata tak menatap Gaara, pandangannya ia alihkan ke samping, menatap tirai berwarnakan coklat pudar dengan lampu kamar yang tengah menyala.

Cupp..

Satu kecupan di kening dapat di rasakan Hinata sebelum Gaara pergi meninggalkan kamar, apa yang dilakukan pria brengsek itu pikirnya, sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini, dan Sasuke, tak juga datang menolongnya, Hinata berdiri, menatap cermin, dan terlihat pantulan dirinya yang berantakan, dua kissmark di lehernya yang putih jenjang akibat perbuatan Gaara, ia menitikan air matanya, sekarang ia benar-benar merasakan, arti Sasuke dalam hidupnya.

..

"Itadakimasu." Naruto melahap ramen yang dimasak Kushina, Minato dan Kushina senang melihat Naruto yang begitu berselera.

"Pelan-pelan makannya sayang." Kushina menuangkan air di gelas ketika Naruto tersendat karena terlalu cepat mengunyah.

"Arigatou Kaasan." Ia meneguk minumnya cepat,

"Naruto, kau ada dimana selama ini? Dan siapa yang menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan pesawat itu?"

Pertanyaan Minato menyadarkan Naruto, dia sadar dia bukanlah seorang Naruto di dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang, "Gomene, aku tidak ingat." Nafsu makan Naruto hilang, ia terdiam, ini bukanlah rumahnya, bukan dunianya, dan dua orang pasang suami istri dihadapannya ini bukanlah orangtuanya,

"Minato, kau membuat Naruto sedih."

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin tau detailnya, ceritakan Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu saat itu, dan kenapa kau tak kembali pulang, kau tau Kasaan dan Tousaan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Brak !

Gebrakan meja makan oleh tangan Naruto membuat terkejut Kushina dan juga Minato,

"Gomene, aku bukan anak kalian."

"Eh?" Minato menautkan alisnya heran.

"Kau bicara apa nak, kau anakku, berhenti mengatakan itu karena kau bisa membunuhku." Kushina memeluk Naruto erat, "jangan pergi lagi, Kasaan mohon."

Bagaimana sekarang? Naruto mengakui ia bahagia, tapi, bagaimana dengan Naruto asli dari dunia ini? Dimana rengkarnasinya berada.

"Gomene, bukan maksud Tousaan,-"

"Diam ! Jangan bicara lagi Minato, apa yang keluar dari mulutmu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya, kau tak sadar dia nyaris meninggalkan kita lagi HAH !"

"Eh?" Minato terkejut ketika Kushina membentaknya, ia menghela nafas panjang,

"Mungkin kecelakaan pesawat itu membuat ingatanmu sedikit menghilang, Kaasan akan bantu kau mengingat semuanya kembali."

...

Seorang pelayan yang tak pernah bicara itu meletakan baju tidur untuk Hinata, dan segelas coklat panas yang ia taruh di atas meja, Hinata mengambil baju itu dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

..

Kucuran shower dari toilet membuat Gaara yakin bahwa Hinata berada di dalamnya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, menunggu Hinata selesai mandi.

Hampir satu jam berlalu dan Hinata tak juga muncul, Gaara curiga, apa terjadi sesuatu pikirnya, ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban, ia mendorong pintunya dan terbuka, namun, bukanlah Hinata yang ada di dalam sana, melainkan seorang maid yang telah membawakan baju dan coklat panas itu kini dalam keadaan pingsan dengan memakai baju tidur yang seharusnya di pakai Hinata.

"Tch ,, sial !"

Gaara bergegas keluar dan mencari Hinata yang telah berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjagaannya, ia yakin, Hinata belum jauh, dan masih ada di seputaran daerah ini,

"Gaara-sama, ada apa?"

"Brengsek ! Hinata kabur, cepat cari ke seluruh pelosok sekarang, cepaatttt !"

"Hai wakarimas."

Semua penjagaan Markas besar mafia itu kosong ketika semuanya pergi mencari sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu, Hinata berhasil menipu Gaara, ia bersembunyi di balik lemari, dan keluar dari persembunyiannya begitu penjagaan kosong, hingga ia bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri dari manshion mewah yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan.

..

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat sosok seseorang cerminan dirinya di dalam album foto yang di perlihatkan Kushina padanya, dia tak menyangka, bahwa masa depannya akan lebih bahagia di banding masa lalunya di dunia ninja, "Kau beruntung Naruto." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri, "aku bersyukur kau tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, kau beruntung karena Tousaan dan Kaasan menemanimu." Lirihnya kembali.

"Eh? Sakura, ?" Naruto teringat, Sakura dan Sasuke pasti tengah mencarinya saat ini, tapi bagaimana cara menghubunginya? Naruto bahkan tak mengetahui nomor ponsel Sasuke,

"Okasaan, aku selama ini tinggal bersama Sasuke, dia yang tengah menyelamatkanku, Okasaan, aku bahkan belum berpamitan pada mereka, karena aku di culik tiba-tiba."

"Tapi, jika kau kembali kesana, bagaimana jika kau tak lagi kembali."

"Kaasan, percaya padaku, jika Kaasan mau, Kaasan bisa mengantarku dan akan ku kenalkan pada mereka,"

Kushina tersenyum, "tentu saja, sekarang sudah larut malam, besok kita temui kembali keluarga yang tengah menyelamatkanmu, dan Kaasan juga akan berterimakasih pada mereka."

"Arigatou Kaasan."

"Tapi, dimana?"

"Aku tak tau jelasnya dimana, tapi kediaman Uchiha sangat besar"

"Uchiha?" Tanya kusina, dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya bingung

"Hm, Kasaan tau?"

"Kaasan tau, Minato pernah menjalin bisnis dengan Fugaku Uchiha, dan Kaasan pernah ke rumahnya, "

"Ahhh benarkah? Jika begitu besok kita kesana yah Kaasan."

"Hm, "

..

Hosh.. Hoshh .. Hinata menarik nafas dalam, setidaknya ia telah berhasil keluar dari sangkar emas yang menyeramkan itu, namun sayang dewi fortuna tak dipihaknya.

"Mencoba kabur eh?"

Deg.

Sekujur tubuhnya melemas, bagaimana mungkin ia mendengar kembali suara itu, suara yang tak ingin di dengarnya.

"Kembali."

"Tidak akan."

"Tch, menurut, atau aku akan berbuat kasar padamu."

Hinata menodongkan pistol, "diam disana, atau aku akan menembakmu."

Gaara sedikit terkejut ketika Hinata berhasil mengambil senjata itu di kediamannya, tak menghiraukan, Gaara terus berjalan mendekati Hinata,

Dorr !

Gaara terkekeh saat Hinata menembakan pistolnya ke udara,

"Lawanmu di depan, bukan diatas, kau seharusnya menembakku bukan?"

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut, bagaimana bisa Gaara masih tenang.

Klik.

Bruk !

Gaara menyeringai saat Hinata terjatuh di hadapannya akibat tembakan bius yang ia lakukan diam-diam, dia membopong Hinata, membawanya kembali.

...

"Naruto !"

Sakura terbelalak kaget saat Naruto kini berdiri dihadapannya, "hai Sakura-chan, gomene tak mengabarimu bahwa,-"

Buughhhh !

"Heii ! Apa-apaan kau? Beraninya memukul anakku eh?"

Plak !

Sakura terdiam saat Kushina menamparnya kasar, tak terima dengan Sakura yang memukul Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Okasaan !" Teriak Naruto.

"Gomene, aku dan Sasuke mencemaskannya karena dia hilang begitu saja, dan aku memukulnya karena aku kesal, kesal karena dia membuatku khawatir, Gomene." Lirih Sakura,

"Eh?" Perkataan Sakura membuat Kushina membatu.

"Dobe."

Suara maskulin itu membuat Naruto merangkul Sasuke senang.

"Teme,,, !"

..

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melarikan diri eh? Apa yang membuatmu berada tak nyaman bersamaku?"

Bruk !

Gaara tak mengerti ketika Hinata tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya ketika dirinya menunduk.

"Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku bersujud pada seseorang, aku mohon, kembalikan aku,"

"Kau akan kembali, setelah kau menjadi istriku."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, "

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu."

"Karena aku, mencintai orang lain."

"..."

"Aku mencintai Sasuke"

Gaara berdecih, ia berjongkok, mengambil dagu Hinata, menatap kedua irishnya.

"Aku tak meminta kau menyebutkan siapa orang yang kau cintai karna itu membuatku muak"

"Eh?"

"Dan kau terlanjur mengatakannya."

"..."

Hinata merasakan aura gelap menyelimutinya saat kedua tangan Gaara mencengkram kedua bahunya kuat, membuatnya sedikit merintih karena sakit.

"Uchiha Sasuke, akan mati."

...

..

.

.

**TBC**

**Arigatou Minna, Untuk semua reviewnya, review terus yaaa .. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat pula publishnya hihihii #di tabok reders :P ..**

**..**

**.**

**See u the next chap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"ILUSION"**

**.**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**[Sakura H. x Naruto N. ]**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HaHahaaaa... Hahahaaaa..."

Hinata mengepal kedua tangannya erat ketika sosok dihadapannya itu tertawa mentah, pria itu lebih terlihat seperti seorang iblis,

"Sampai kapanpun, kau tak akan bisa menikahiku."

Gaara terkekeh, "simpan saja mimpi indahmu untuk hidup bersama kekasih bodohmu itu, tch."

"Kau akan menyesal jika menikah denganku."

Gaara berbalik, langkahnya mendekati Hinata, seolah menginginkan penjelasan atas apa yang barusan gadis dihadapannya ini katakan.

"Aku dan Sasuke, kita sudah sering melakukan,-"

Plakk !

"Eh?" Hinata memegangi pipinya ketika Gaara menamparnya kasar.

"Diam, dan jangan banyak bicara jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu."

Hinata terkekeh, ia berdiri, menatap kedua zambrud yang tengah menatapnya murka

"Kau harus mendengar kenyataan, apa kau tidak merasa jijik jika kau menikahi wanita yang telah dijamah oleh pria lain HAH?"

"..."

"Dan Sasuke, telah sering melakukan itu terhadapku."

Hinata dapat melihat Gaara mengepal tangannya kuat, seolah ingin melayangkan tinjunya pada wajahnya yang cantik

"Jika kau ingin memukulku, pukul saja, bukankah kau adalah seorang pria yang ringan tangan eh?"

"Baka !"

"Eh?"

Hinata menautkan alisnya heran,

"Kau pikir, dengan kau mengatakan itu, aku akan berubah pikiran eh?"

"Apa?"

"Kenyataaan yang kau katakan itu hanya semakin membuatku ingin membunuh pria brengsek itu."

Blam..

"Ohhh.. Shiiittt ,!" Hinata menduduki kursi dan mengacak rambutnya kesal ketika Gaara keluar kamar dan membanting pintu, usahanya sia-sia, dia sangat tak menyangka Gaara masih tetap bersi keras menikahinya walau telah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dirinya sudah tak menyandang kesucian lagi.

..

Sasuke, Sakura,dan Naruto merencanakan untuk menolong Hinata malam ini, mereka semua bermaksud untuk pergi ke markas besar mafia itu, Naruto pernah dibawa kesana, dan dia hafal tempatnya, rencana mereka tak diketahui Kushina, Minato ataupun Hiashi dan Neji, mereka menganggap ini misi rahasia, yang paling penting untuk mereka saat ini adalah Hinata dapat lepas dari sandraan Gaara.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa kau melakukan kebohongan ini?"

"Eh?" Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau mengaku sebagai putra dari Namikaze."

Naruto terdiam, "Gomene." Ujarnya.

"Sasuke benar, Naruto, kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Timpal Sakura

"Aku, aku merindukan kasih sayang orang tua yang tak pernah aku dapatkan di Konoha, dan sekarang, aku merasakan kehadiran mereka."

Sasuke mendengus, kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada, "Lalu? Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi mereka?"

"Kau tenang Sasuke, Otousaan sepertinya kenal baik dengan Gaara, dan aku bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan mudah melaluinya."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Aku merasa Otousaan mempunyai sebuah misi dengan Gaara, tapi aku tak tau."

Sasuke memijat keningnya pelan, "untuk saat ini, kita hanya perlu membebaskan Hinata terlebih dulu, kalian ninja bukan? Bisakah kalian gunakan sedikit kemampuan kalian untuk menyelamatkan Hinata."

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Sasuke-kun, kita akan membawa Hinata kembali."

..

.

..

Gaara mematung terdiam, saat merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, wanita itu terus memeluknya erat, Gaara diam tak bergerak, perlahan ia tersenyum, dia merasakan suatu hal yang mungkin bisa disebut atau dikenal orang dengan perasaan "cinta"

"Aku akan menikah denganmu, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Masih dengan posisi Hinata memeluknya erat dari belakang, ia merasa hari ini adalah benar-benar hari keberuntungannya.

"Tapi ku mohon, jangan celakai Sasuke, dia tak bersalah, Naruto, Sakura, jangan libatkan mereka, kau hanya menginginkanku kan? Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Senyum itu seketika memudar, wajahnya kembali dingin, tangannya mengepal, ia melepaskan pelukan Hinata kasar

"Kau memang akan menikah dengaku dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu."

"Eh?"

"Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa mencegahku untuk melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan."

Blam ..

Kembali pintu itu tertutup rapat mengurung kembali Hinata yang ada didalamnya, Hinata terkulai lemas, ia menunduk, tangannya mengusap rambutnya yang indah kebelakang, ia gusar, tak pernah terbesat dalam pikirannya akan terjadi hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

...

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia mengikuti arah Naruto yang tengah meloncat-loncat bersama Sakura layaknya seorang Ninja, mereka sengaja tak bersama Sasuke didalam mobil agar bisa mengelabui para penjagaan Gaara, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ketika 5 meter dihadapannya terdapat sebuah manshion bernuansa eropa dan bergaya klasik, terlihat sepi, seolah tak berpenghuni. Ia menautkan alisnya saat pintu gerbang itu terbuka, dan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam keluar, Ia meraba ponselnya, menghubungkan dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku dan Sakura akan membereskan mereka, kau masuk dan selamatkan Hinata."

"Hn"

..

"Penyusup !"

Nagato menginjak rokonya hancur ketika ia berhasil menghindari lemparan kunai Sakura tiba-tiba, ia terkekeh saat melihat Sakura kini berdiri dihadapannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya, menodongkan pistol.

"Benda itu." Sakura mengingat saat Gaara juga melukai Naruto dengan benda itu, benda itu akan mengeluarkan sebuah besi beracun yang akan melumpuhkan syarafnya, itu yang ia tau.

Dorr !

Sakura meloncat menghindari tembakan Nagato, dua orang teman Nagato datang dari belakang,

Sakura terkejut saat dua orang itu nyaris menembakan peluru ke arahnya,

Shanaaarooo !

Duaarrrrrr !

"Aaargghhh !"

Nagato menghindari atap yang akan runtuh itu saat Sakura meninju dinding disampingnya, merobohkan beton, kedua teman Nagato yang datang menyusul itu tertimpa reruntuhan, sedangkan Nagato menghilang, emerlard Sakura mengabsen sekeliling, "kemana dia." Umpatnya, tak menghiraukan, segera ia mencari sosok wanita bersurai indigo yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

..

"Kagenbunshinojutsu !"

Blam

Blam

Blam

..

"Si- siluman"

Matsuri mengigil saat melihat dihadapannya berdiri sosok orang yang sama dengan cloningan sebanyak 50 orang,

"Bagaimana ini, Dei-kun."

Deidara mengigit sebuah bom, membiarkannya menyala,

"Deidara kau gila ! Kau akan membom mereka dan kita akan-"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kau sanggup melawan mahluk sebanyak ini sendirian eh?"

"..." Matsuri menautkan alisnya,

"Pergilah, cepatt ! Bom akan meledak dalam hitungan 5 detik diruangan ini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu,-"

"Pergi ... Cepaaatttt !"

"Ha- Hai."

...

3.. 2..

Raseengann !

Duaaaarrrrrrrrrr...

Bom yang nyaris meledak itu hancur saat Naruto melemparkan jutsu andalanya ke arah Deidara dan bom yang ditangannya, mata Deidara membulat lebar, tubuhnya terhempas jauh .. "Kau, uhuk ..-" Naruto mendekati Deidara yang tengah sekarat, perlahan kloningannya menghilang, menyisakan dirinya.

...

Gaara membopong Hinata keluar saat ia tau keadaanya sekarang tengah terdesak, tak ingin Naruto, Sakura dan juga Sasuke menemukan Hinata, ia membius Hinata agar bisa membawanya dengan mudah.

"Mencoba kabur eh?"

Gaara berbalik, ia menatap datar sosok manusia berwajah stoic yang kini berdiri sekitar 2 meter dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan Hinata."

Gaara terkekeh, "Ada pesan terakhir sebelum kematianmu eh?" Balasnya seraya menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah Sasuke

"Simpan saja pistol bodohmu, dan menyerahlah."

"Tch."

Gaara mendecih, jari tangannya menarik mundur, bersiap menembak, suara sirene terdengar, Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kau pikir polisi bisa menangkapku?"

"Menyerahlah Gaara."

Sakura berdiri disamping Sasuke, emerlardnya menatap Gaara sendu.

"Kau seorang yang baik dimasa lalu, kau seorang yang sangat dikagumi semua orang, ǰǰαϑΐ menjadilah yang lebih baik, sikap penjahat seperti ini tak pantas ada didirimu Gaara-kun."

"Tch, siapa kau? Berani bicara seperti itu terhadapku, membicarakan masa laluku? Tch ! Kau tau masa laluku adalah sampah."

"Lepaskan Hinata Gaara, kau telah terkepung."

Gaara berbalik, kini ada sosok seseorang yang tempo lalu dibawanya pada Minato,

"Sial !" Umpatnya ketika pistolnya tak mengeluarkan sebuah peluru.

"Serahkan Hinata, dan kita tak akan melukaimu." Naruto kembali bicara

Sasuke mendekati Gaara,

Buughh !

Satu pukulan diterima Gaara, ia terkulai dilantai, Sasuke mengambil alih Hinata dari gendongan Gaara, dan kini berbalik dia yang menodongkan pistol tepat didahinya.

"Jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, diamlah."

Sakura mendekat, ia memborgol kedua tangan Gaara, Gaara menunduk, ia benar-benar kalah saat ini, semua anak buahnya habis dibunuh Naruto dan Sakura.

...

Dua hari berlalu setelah Gaara ditangkap oleh polisi, Hinata kembali pada kediaman Hyuuga dan Hiashi menyesal atas tindakan bodohnya sehingga membuat nyawa putrinya sendiri terancam,

"Cheersss !"

Naruto meneguk wine dengan cepat, mereka berpesta di halaman belakang manshion Hyuuga, pesta ini untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam misi menyelamatkan Hinata,

Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

Bunyi aneh itu terdengar dari kalung Naruto yang selalu dipakainya, kalung itu kini memancarkan cahaya, dan cahaya berwarna hijau itu kian besar, hingga menyinari seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau,-"

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke, sepertinya kita akan segera pulang."

"Eh?" Hinata menautkan alisnya heran, Sakura juga kini memancarkan cahaya sama dengan Naruto

"Sepertinya misi kita telah selesai, dan ada misi lain yang menanti kita di konoha."

"Naruto, Sakura, apa yang kalian-"

"Arigatou, Sayoonaraa..."

Suara terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Sakura itu terdengar samar, sampai cahaya hijau itu menelan kedua sahabat barunya itu dan menghilang dalam pandangannya, "Sasuke, mereka-"

Sasuke memeluk Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mereka telah kembali pada dunianya, dan disini bukanlah dunia mereka."

Hinata tak sanggup menahan air matanya saat ini, ia sangat merasa kehilangan, persahabatan yang sangat singkat,

"Aku masih ingin bersama mereka Sasuke."

...

**#Konohagakure**

"Selamat, kalian berhasil."

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan, tak mengerti dengan ucapan selamat yang dikatakan Kakashi.

"Sensei, apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ada yang mau ikut makan ramen Ichiraku? Aku ingin berbaik hati membayarkan orang yang mau menemani makan siangku."

"Ikutt sensei .." Teriak Naruto, Sakura tersenyum, ia mengikuti Naruto dan Kakashi, ia yakin maksud Kakashi mengatakan misi itu adalah memang ia ditugaskan datang ke masa depan untuk menolong Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Hinata, Sasuke, aku akan merindukan kalian." Lirihnya dalam hati.

Asik bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sakura tak sadar ketika dirinya menabrak seseorang, sehingga menjadikan belanjaan orang itu berantakan jatuh.

"Gomene." Sakura segera memunguti buah jeruk yang jatuh dibawah kakinya,

"Ano Sakura-chan, ti- tidak apa, biarkan saja."

"Eh?" Sakura berhenti memunguti, ia menengadah, dan mendapati sosok gadis manis yang tersenyum ramah terhadapnya.

"Hinata." Sakura menjatuhkan kembali jeruk yang dipungutnya, ia memeluk Hinata erat, dan menangis disana.

"Sakura-chan, tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membelinya lagi."

Hinata tak mengerti, Sakura menangis bukan karena ia telah menubruk Hinata, tetapi, ia menangis karena senang, senang karena ia lupa, bahwa didunianya masih ada Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga dari dunia ninja,

"Mau ikut makan ramen? Kakashi sensei akan mentraktir kita loh."

"Gomene, tapi-"

"Ayolah, Naruto juga ada disana."

"Naruto-kun."

Sakura tersenyum saat Hinata tiba-tiba merona mendengar nama Naruto,

"Hinata, kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Eh, gomene."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Siapa yang lebih kau sukai, Naruto atau Sasuke?"

"Eh? Sakura-chan, kenapa berkata seperti itu, tentu saja Naruto-kun, aku tidak mengenal lebih Sasuke, aku takut jika berada didekatnya, berbeda dengan Naruto, dia selalu memberikan kehangatan, jika berada bersamanya."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya, Hinata, dibalik sikapnya yang malu-malu, ternyata ia juga dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sangat lancar

"Kyaaa .. Hinata, kau menyukai Naruto."

"Eh?" Sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, Hinata menunduk malu, wajahnya sudah sangat merah,

"Gomene Sakura, aku harus segera pulang."

Sakura terkikik ketika Hinata berlari meninggalkannya, Hinata tak mencintai Sasuke, tapi dimasa depan, Hinata bersama Sasuke, ataukah, jika nanti Sasuke kembali, maka ia akan bersama Hinata? Sejuta pertanyaan membelenggu dipikran Sakura, dan yahh dia sepertinya telah tertinggal jauh oleh Kakashi dan Naruto.

**#Tokyo**

"Otanjoubi-Omedetou, Hime."

Hinata tersenyum saat Sasuke mencium keningnya dan membawa sebuah cake ulang taun, sebuah kejutan di pagi hari ketika ia terbangun, ia bangun menjadi posisi duduk dan meniup lilin yang berada diatas cake yang cantik itu.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke lembut.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantor? Ini sudah siang Sasuke."

"Aku tak mungkin bekerja saat hari ulang tahun istriku, aku mengambil cuti hari ini."

Hinata tersenyum, ia memeluk Sasuke erat,

"Arigatou Sasuke, Aishiteru"

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke menyeringai,

Hinata megambil cake yang ada dipangkuannya, memindahkannya ke meja, ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya kembali tidur bersamanya,

Ting tong ..

"Tch." Sasuke berdecih kesal, saat kesenangannya bersama Hinata diganggu dengan bunyi bell apartemen, tak menghiraukan bunyi bell itu ia kembali mencium Hinata dengan Hinata yang juga membalas ciumannya.

Ting Tong !

"Sasuke, buka dulu pintunya."

Hinata melepsakan ciumannya, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya, Sasuke beranjak malas, ia kembali memakai T-shirt putih polosnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar untuk membuka pintu

..

"Brengsek ! Siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku pagi ini." Gerutunya kesal, pandangan murka akan ia suguhkan pada orang yang telah mengusiknya, dan sepertinya ia harus berubah pikiran untuk memajang wajah Evil ketika yang datang pagi ini adalah

"Otousan."

"Sasuke kenapa lama sekali, kau tak masuk kantor eh?"

"Hn, hari ini Hinata ulang tahun."

"Oyah, mana istrimu, Tousaan ingin memeluknya untuk memberinya selamat."

"Tidak perlu, dia masih tidur " balasnya bohong.

Fugaku melirik jam, "sudah jam 7 pagi." Pikirnya, kenapa masih belum bangun

"Ada apa Otousaan, jika tak ada yang penting pergilah !."

"Sasuke !" Fugaku menatap Sasuke kesal

"Otousaan." Hinata menghampiri Fugaku, membuat Fugaku tersenyum senang melihatnya, "Sasuke, kenapa tak kau biarkan Tousaan masuk, ayo Otousaan aku buatkan teh hangat untukmu." Fugaku memeluk Hinata sebelum Hinata kembali beranjak, "Otanjoubi Omedetou Hime, gomene, Tousaan tidak sempat membelikanmu hadiah, kau ingin hadiah apa dari Tousaan." Hinata tersenyum senang, mengingat ayah mertuanya yang juga sangat menyayanginya,

..

Sasuke tampak kesal ketika Fugaku kini asik bercanda ria dengan Hinata, ia mengetuk ngetuk meja dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk masam

"Tousaan, kau belum mengatakan apa tujuanmu datang kesini." Tanya Sasuke to the point

"Ahaa Sasuke, Tousaan terlalu asik bercerita dengan istrimu, sampai melupakan tujuan utama Tousaan kesini."

Sasuke mendengus kesal,

"Hari ini Tousaan harus kembali ke Jerman, pamanmu Shisui, mengalami kendala dalam mengurus perusahaan disana, dan nanti sore, ada undangan penting yang tak bisa Tousaan hadiri, untuk itu Tousaan ingin kau dan Hinata pergi untuk menggantikan Tousaan untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan salah satu kolega kita."

Sasuke menerima kartu undangan berwarna silver itu cepat

"Sudah selesai bukan? Apa tidak sebaiknya Tousaan segera ke bandara."

"Sasuke," Hinata mencubit perut Sasuke, mencoba untuk membuatnya lebih mengontrol perkataannya yang seolah mengusir ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau mengusirku? Sasuke." Nada suara Fugaku terlihat mengerikan

"Gomene, sepertinya Sasuke,-"

"Tousaan dan Kaasan ingin segera mendapatkan cucu bukan? Dan pagi ini kesempatan itu hilang karena kedatangan Tousaan."

"Eh?" Hinata blushing, dia semakin mencubit perut Sasuke kasar, Sasuke sedikit merintih karena sakit, namun ia kembali mengontrol wajarnya , datar.

Wajah Fugaku merah, ia sama blushingnya dengan Hinata, dan sepertinya kedatangannya pagi ini memang tidak tepat

"Baiklah, Tousaan pergi, Gomene menganggu kalian."

"Otousaan." Hinata berdiri, mengantar Fugaku,

"Sasuke , cucu pertamaku harus laki-laki."

Ujar Fugaku sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu

Blam ..

Hinata menghela nafas, ketika Fugaku pergi, ia menutup pintu apartemen rapat, sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, dan mencium tengkuk lehernya dalam.

"Coba aku lihat undangannya."

Masih dengan posisi memeluk Hinata erat, Sasuke memberikan undangan itu pada istrinya, perlahan Hinata membuka undangan itu dan dikejutkan satu hal saat ia melihat nama tertera dalam isinya

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Ini, i- ini pernikahan, Naruto dan Sakura."

Sasuke mengambil kartu undangan itu dari tangan Hinata,

Namikaze Naruto&Haruno Sakura

"Mereka, benar-benar ada dalam dunia kita."

"Hn."

"Kita harus datang Sasuke, aku sangat ingin menemui mereka."

"Acaranya masih delapan jam lagi bukan?" Balas Sasuke malas saat Hinata mulai sibuk mencari-cari baju yang pas untuk dipakainya malam nanti.

"Aku harus persiapkan dari sekarang, umhh .. Sasuke-kun." Hinata merayu, Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia tau istrinya tersayang itu pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

"Temani aku belanja hari ini."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tau aku sangat kesal padamu eh?"

"?"

"Tch, kau tau kita akan melakukan apa tadi pagi sebelum Tousaan datang."

Hinata menggeleng, "Ayolahhh Sasuke."

"Tch, tak tersalurkan."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku akan menemanimu belanja." Ucapnya malas, dan berlalu menuju kamar, membaringkan tubuhnya. Hinata terkikik, ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap Hunting drees untuk dipakainya ke pesta Naruto dan Sakura malam ini.

..

**#Konohagakure**

Semua Ninja dikumpulkan Tsunade pagi ini, entah ada acara apa, yang jelas semua shinobi kini tengah berada di akademik, suara langkah Hokage itu membuat seluruh Shinobi terdiam, memperhatikan pidato apa yang akan dituturkan Tsunade.

"Hari ini, seseorang yang telah menghilang tiga tahun lalu telah kembali, dan dia adalah seorang Shinobi hebat, keluarlah Uchiha Sasuke."

Seluruh pasang mata itu menatap sosok yang berdiri angkuh, mereka seolah tak percaya akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke desa,

"Toleransi terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, karena dia terpengaruh Orochimaru dan memakluminya tersesat dalam kegelapan tiga tahun kemarin, tapi kini dia telah kembali, dan kalian harus menerimanya."

"Dan satu hal lagi, Seluruh anggota klan Uchiha telah dibantai, Sasuke menginginkan membangun klannya kembali, dia akan menikahi salah satu Shinobi, dan siapapun diantara kalian yang dipilihnya harus menurut karena ini adalah perintah."

Sakura melirik Hinata, Hinata begitu tenang, tak ada rasa gugup sedikitpun,

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kau yang dipilih?"

"Eh? Itu tidak mungkin Sakura-chan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tak mengenaliku."

Sakura terdiam, Hinata benar, selama di akademik, belum pernah ia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke bertegur sapa,

"Aku mengingikan dia, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Eh?" | serempak memandang Hinata,

"Hinataaa !"

Yahh dan apalagi yang dilakukan Hyuuga Hinata jika tingkat kagetnya sudah diambang 100derajat celcius, #pingsan.

..

**#Tokyo..**

Sasuke melempar belanjaan Hinata ke atas sofa asal, ia mengambil remote AC dan menyalakannya dalam suhu 16derajat,

"Sasuke, acaranya jam delapan malam, dan kita harus pergi jam tujuh malam, aku perlu ke salon."

"Hn." Gumamnya asal sambil membuka lemari es dan mengambil minuman soda, meneguknya cepat,

Pandangannya tertuju pada istrinya ketika ia menghabiskan sodanya, entah apa, keinginan untuk mencumbu istrinya yang tadi pagi tertunda itu datang lagi, ia melempar kaleng itu sembarang sehingga meninmbulkan bunyi yang lumayan kasar, Hinata berbalik melihat suaminya yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah mengerikan, #Evil

"Sa- Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya ragu.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke membopong Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar, melempar tubuh molek istrinya itu pada ranjang dan menindihnya cepat,

"Lepaskan Sasuke aku lelah hmp.. -"

Sasuke mengunci semua pergerakan Hinata, ia terus menciumnya melampiaskan keinginannya yang tertahan sedari pagi,

"Sasuke cukup !"

"Kau ingat pesan Tousaan tadi pagi eh?"

"Apa?"

"Dia ingin cucu laki-laki."

"Lalu?"

"Tch .." Sasuke mendecih, dia tau Hinata hanya pura-pura.

"Diamlah, dan ikuti saja ritualnya."

..

.

.

..

.

.

**FIN**

**Gomeneeee Minaaaaa lama update .. Saya benar-benar sibuk , maaf :( arigatou untuk semua reviewnya, yang telah mengikuti dari awal sampai akhir, maaf kalo endingnya terkesan aneh hehehe .. Arigatougozaimasu ..**

**Lavenderviolletta ..**


End file.
